A Thousand Years
by Settou Kaiiba
Summary: Set in ancient Egypt. A Tomb Robber falls in love with the High Priest, and the Pharaoh isn't pleased with this at all. Rayearth characters thrown in too... R for some rape and violence. Bakura Seto, Yugi Jou a bit of YugiSeto
1. A Thousand Years

(( Warning: Yugi's a bit ooc. A made him a bitchy Pharaoh =/  
  
Set in Egyptain times.  
  
I believe some people call Seto "Priest Seth" but I stuck with Seto. Hope no one minds.  
  
The song is "A Thousand Years" by Sting. Lyrics take up a lot of space ^^; Scroll down for the story. ))  
  
A thousand years, a thousand more  
  
A thousand times a million doors to eternity   
  
I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times  
  
An endless turning stairway climbs to a tower of souls   
  
If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars   
  
The towers rise to numberless floors in space  
  
I could shed another million tears, a million breaths  
  
A million names but only one truth to face  
  
A million roads, a million fears  
  
A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty   
  
I could speak a million lies, a million songs  
  
A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time  
  
But if there was a single truth, a single light  
  
A single thought, a singular touch of grace  
  
Then following this single point, this single flame  
  
The single haunted memory of your face  
  
I still love you   
  
I still want you  
  
A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves   
  
Like galaxies in my head  
  
I may be numberless, I may be innocent   
  
I may know many things, I may be ignorant   
  
Or I could ride with kings and conquer many lands  
  
Or win this world at cards and let it slip my hands   
  
I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times   
  
Reborn as fortune's child to judge another's crimes   
  
Or wear this pilgrim's cloak, or be a common thief   
  
I've kept this single faith, I have but one belief  
  
I still love you   
  
I still want you  
  
A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves   
  
Like galaxies in my head  
  
On and on the mysteries unwind themselves   
  
Eternities still unsaid   
  
'Til you love me  
  
[Egypt]  
  
Winds roared across the endless, sandy surface, sweeping up the dust particles. The winds found their way to the edges of the scorching hot stones of the pyramids, where the burning winds lapped sand against the slaves' worn and decrepit hands.  
  
"It seems there is to be a sandstorm, Pharaoh." Priest Seto announced.  
  
Upon his throne rested Pharaoh Yugi, his head propped up boredly by his arm. Lifting his head at the Priest's comment, he heard the winds that howled just outside.  
  
It was then the tapping of feet was echoed down the stone halls. From behind the curtains appeared the three young guardians, Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi.  
  
"Yugi-sama!" Hikaru's cheerful voice cried out. "We await your order to protect the kingdom!"  
  
Yugi's head lifted, hearing her voice. Giving her a nod, he allowed her and her fellow guardians to protect the city. With that, the three disappeared behind the curtains, their Sennen Items in hand; Fuu with her Sennen Bow and Arrow, Hikaru with her Sennen Sword, and Umi with her Sennen Shield. The Pharaoh had always found it strange that they wanted to protect the city from sandstorms, yet never really helped in wars.   
  
Yugi's head lowered once again, propped up by his left arm. Purple hues shifted to Priest Seto, who was still standing beside him, waiting to be dismissed. A flicker of mischief shimmered in his amethyst hues.   
  
"Seto…"  
  
Seto knew what was coming. He, as well as everyone who lived in the Palace, knew the Pharaoh's 'sexual attraction' to him and Jounouchi. Seto's sandals made a small squeaking noise as he scooted back a step or two on the marble floor.  
  
"Yugi-sama, I must return to the temple at once-"  
  
  
  
He was cut off by an annoyed glance from the Pharaoh. Narrowed violet eyes seemed to glare as neither made a sound. Silence.  
  
"…very well. You are dismissed." Yugi said in a disappointed tone, waving his hand in a shooing motion. Seto gratefully accepted it. Turning on his heels, he departed down the hall. A vast sigh escaped Yugi's mouth. How we wished to see his dear Jounouchi again… His thoughts were interrupted when one of the guards burst into the room, his shouts echoing down the hall.  
  
"Pharaoh! One of the prisoners has gotten loose!"   
  
As these words caught Yugi's ear, a look of panic formed on his face.   
  
"Find him at once!"  
  
  
  
Yugi's voice rang out, ordering all of his guards to find the missing prisoner. Sinking back into his throne, he felt worry take over his mind. He knew exactly which one they were talking about. What if something bad happened to him…?  
  
Yugi wouldn't have to be in agony long. Out of the curtains flew Jounouchi, his blonde hair falling around his face and his torn peasant clothes fumbling about his body. Screeching to a stop beside the throne, he looked like a puppy that had escaped from the pound.   
  
"Jounouchi!"  
  
"Yugi-sama!"  
  
  
  
Hopping into the smaller one's lap, Jounouchi kissed his cheek, feeling Yugi's thin arms wrap around his waist. While cuddling with Jounouchi, a servant approached the Pharaoh, unsure if he should speak or not.  
  
"Pharaoh-sama…?"  
  
"Mmm-hai?" he managed to get out between kisses.   
  
"One of the royal tombs are being robbed…"  
  
"Then… mmm… Get the gu-ah! Jou stop!" Pushing Jounouchi's face away from his own for a moment, he looked past Jou's shoulder to the servant. "Then get the guards on it!"  
  
"The guards are still out looking for *him*, Pharaoh-sama." The servant replied, lifting his eyes to Jounouchi.   
  
"Then get that lazy Priest Seto on it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now damnit!"  
  
  
  
Without another word, the servant lowered his head, about to bow, when Yugi spoke up once again.  
  
"Oh, and clear the room of all the servants while you're at it."  
  
"Hai, Yugi-sama…"  
  
  
  
Turning his back to the throne, he clapped his hands. Following the group of servants out, he was glad to leave the room. As he shut the massive doors behind them, the moans and cries only grew louder. Might as well get the cleaning crew together… Last time this happened, things got messy.  
  
  
  
The reluctant servant entered the temple, fear filling his thoughts. He spotted Seto in front of a fire, his hands in posture of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Bowing to the high priest, he spoke up.  
  
"Priest Seto, Pharaoh Yugi has sent me to inform you that a royal tomb is being robbed. All of the guards are missing and the Sennen Knights have left to fight a sand monster."  
  
Seto, at first, pretended to ignore him. But seeing the eager look on the servant's face, he turned his attention away from the fire.  
  
"It's none of my concern that the tombs are being robbed. Although, I'll go this once, seeing I'm so bored."  
  
Taking his staff in hand, he followed the servant to one of the tombs that were located not too far from the temple. Leading him to the entrance, he handed Seto a torch.  
  
"They said he was spotted near Pharaoh Akunadin's tomb…"  
  
  
  
Not bothering to listen to the servant's words, he headed down the stone pathway. Seto walked down what seemed like an endless passageway. Damn these tombs…   
  
He finally arrived upon Pharaoh Akunadin's tomb, where he indeed heard the sound of coins clinking together. Just as he was entering the doorframe, he came face to face with the tomb robber, startling him; his torch dropping to the floor. Luckily, the tomb robber had a torch as well, making him able to see.   
  
The tomb robber grinned from underneath his cloak, silver bangs hanging over deep brown eyes. The tomb robber's laugh echoed eerily down the corridor, making chills rise down his arms. Seto had never really cared if someone robbed the tombs. He was actually glad that they did. After all, he hated the Pharaoh, as well as his ancestors.   
  
The tomb robber lowered his bag of gold to the ground, taking Seto's purple cloak in his hand.  
  
"So, you're here to stop me, hm?"   
  
Seto was on the verge of protesting, when the tomb robber shoved him back, forcing him to the cold stone wall. The freezing blocks seemed to tear away at his bare, back skin, making him squirm. The tomb robber's face was now so close to his own, their noses almost touched.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do to stop me?"  
  
Seto remained silent, his cold sapphire eyes gazing at the robber. The tomb robber growled, sending a kick into Seto's side.  
  
"Why won't you answer me?!"  
  
Seto fell to the ground, holding his side. By the time he had regained his senses, the tomb robber was gone, leaving him in the dark. His hands searched the ground for his torch. After many discouraging tries, his fingers finally came in contact with the wood, realizing the tip was still hot. If only he could start a fire…  
  
  
  
The next day, Seto sat irritably in his room, his eyes glued to the window. The previous day, he had lost his torch again, just as a search party had come looking for him.   
  
Also, the previous night, he heard about the capture of the tomb robber. They had caught him as he was trying to escape the pyramid, and was now in the dungeon. There was only one thing he wanted to do at the moment. And that was piss off the Pharaoh. Formulating a plan, he decided on a tactic…  
  
As night fell upon the desert sand, he escaped from his room, right after the nightly ceremony to Ra. No one would ever suspect him…  
  
  
  
Bakura sat motionless, his back against the stone wall, his arms being stretched by the cold, rusty shackles. The wooden door at the top of the stairs creaked open, breaking the deadly silence. Lifting his head, brown hues met with a figure that was sneaking down the stone steps. As the shadow grew closer, he realized it was that damn High Priest that had gotten him caught the day before.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" he spoke up, expecting to receive a beating or something of that sort. The Priest kneeled down in front of him, flashing him the small, silver key. The tomb robber raised his eyebrow.   
  
"You're more stupid than I thought. Why the hell are you letting me go? Are you really a total idiot?"  
  
The High Priest remained silent as he took the first shackle, unlocking it, and letting it drop to the floor. It made a clanking sound as it landed in a pile of chains. The tomb robber's eyes moved from the shackle to the Priest, who was already unlocking one of his ankles' shackles. With his free hand, he took the priest by his robes, pulling him close.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
Seto's sapphire hues met with his own chocolate ones, almost creating a magnetic force between the two. Seto, deciding it didn't matter who knew anymore, spoke up to the tomb robber.  
  
"I am the High Priest Seto. I'm only setting you free because I hate the Pharaoh more than anyone."  
  
"How do you know I'm not going to come back tomorrow and rob you of everything you have?"  
  
"There's nothing within my possession worth stealing. However, the Pharaoh's throne room has been looking a little more wealthy than it was last week."   
  
The tomb robber became silent, waiting for Seto to unlock his shackles. Once the last shackle fell, the tomb robber got to his feet. Grabbing the Priest with both hands this time, he slammed him against the wall with all of his force, nearly knocking the air out of Seto. A knife appeared in the robber's hand, and was now aiming it at the Priest's throat.  
  
"I could take your life here and now! Painful and slow! What do you say about that?"  
  
"Being alive is torture enough. Killing me painfully would simply give me pleasure."  
  
The tomb robber's face became solemn, as if deep in thought. Lowering his knife, he let go of Seto's garments.   
  
"I guess you want some sort of credit for setting me free. Well, you'll get it if I get caught again, but this time, you'll be joining me in the chains."   
  
A grin appeared on both faces, yet not for the same reason.  
  
"I suppose I'll be leaving now," the tomb robber said, turning his back to the priest. Giving him once last glance over his shoulder, he muttered one last sentence.   
  
"As if you care, but my name is Bakura."  
  
With that, Bakura bounded into the shadows, escaping out the same way Jounouchi had. The bars on the window were loose and could be pulled out of place quite easily. Seto exited the dungeon, returning to his room, and shutting the door.   
  
((Haven't seen a lot of Tomb Robber/ High Priest fics. I hope you like it. Next chapter up soon! Please review!)) 


	2. A Million Tears

((Sorry for the lack of updates. -_- School has limited the amount of time I have to write.  
  
By the way, I just added the little bit in the summary that I'm using characters from 'Magic Knight Rayearth'. Not enough to count as a crossover though. A little cheesy x.o  
  
Hope you like this chapter!))  
  
The scorching sun rose the next day, giving off a suspicious aura. As Seto left the temple, he looked down at his side, a clear glass bottle swinging at his side. The bottle contained the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the spirit he planned to make as strong as possible so he could defeat Pharaoh Yugi…  
  
Tan sandals dug into the sand in a bored manner, making no particular figure. A sigh escaped him. A slight wind picked up, blowing his robes. The sound of footsteps…  
  
Turning in the direction of the approaching person, he almost hoped it was… Could it be…?   
  
To his disappointment, his eyes met with the Pharaoh's purple ones, immediately looking away. Where had that tomb robber had gone? Not like he cared. He just wished to see Bakura again… He seemed like the only other person in the entire city that was sane. Even if he was just a tomb robber… Social status had never really gone to his mind, unlike-  
  
"Priest Seto!"  
  
"Yes, Yugi-sama?"  
  
Seto bowed his head, his eyes closing. He knew what was coming.   
  
Yugi now stood in front of him, furious, purple eyes frowning at him. Seto knew he was trying as hard as he could to contain his anger.   
  
"Seto… last night, a prisoner escaped from the dungeon… That prisoner is one of the most clever and merciless tomb robbers in Egypt. And the last person in there was, reportedly, you. You wouldn't happen to know what happened to him, do you?"   
  
"I know nothing, Yugi-sama. I only approached the robber to give him a thrashing for his crimes, and to pray to Ra to curse him, and that is all."   
  
Yugi pondered Seto's response for a moment, the priest awaiting some sort of reaction. Turning away from Seto, Yugi tossed his purple cape behind him. Pausing, he glanced over his shoulder, an almost seductive look in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be watching you *closely*, High Priest Seto."   
  
With that, Yugi disappeared around the corner of the temple, leaving Seto with a cold stare. Two brown eyes watched from the shadows, unaware to Seto. The tomb robber would indeed make his appearance. And soon.   
  
  
  
The sun was just setting when Priest Seto entered the throne room, the porch area glowing with radiant, orange warmth. Servants were lighting torches, illuminating the throne room with a soft glow. Golden items gleamed in the dim light, almost making him sleepy. Yawning, he approached the Pharaoh with his evening report.  
  
Yugi was obviously still upset from earlier, his eyes following his every move and not saying a word. Coming to a stop in front of the throne, he bent forward, bowing. He felt so stupid…   
  
"I've come to give you the spirit monster and labor report, Yugi-sama."  
  
Yugi simply stared, his head propped up by his left arm. Deciding it was safe to speak, he took the first scroll, reading the status on how far along the pyramids were. Yugi didn't seem to be listening.   
  
When he was finished, he looked up from the scroll, only to see the Pharaoh crack a small smile, his tongue lining his bottom lip.   
  
Arching a brow, Seto kept his eyes on the Pharaoh, almost afraid to look away for fear of being raped. Reaching for the next scroll in his hand, he saw the look of desire in Yugi's purple hues. Gulping, he felt the scrolls slip from his grasp, scattering about the marble floor. Shit!   
  
No matter. He used this as an excuse to get away from Yugi. For the time being at least. Bending over, he began to gather up the scrolls, when the movement of a curtain caught his eye. The silk, red curtain swayed, as if a wind had blown it. Obviously, someone was trying to hide.  
  
One of the scrolls had rolled over in the curtain's direction. Hoping the Pharaoh had not seen the material's movement; he cautiously crept towards the suspicious curtain.   
  
As his hand gripped the scroll, his cerulean eyes lifted, only to see the outline of a familiar form behind the red material. Silver hair could be seen from the angle he stood at, a bag of gold by his feet. Bakura…  
  
Yugi had noticed the look on his face, and was now dismounting his golden throne. Making his way down the carpeted steps, he spoke up.  
  
"Seto, is something bothering you?"  
  
"No… Nothing at all…"  
  
As much as Seto had wanted to sound composed, he failed miserably. The Pharaoh drew closer, that glare still lining his eyes.  
  
"What is it Seto?"  
  
Seto panicked. He couldn't let Bakura get arrested again. Blue hues moved behind the curtain, where Bakura remained, a solemn look upon his face. He looked as if he knew what was coming.   
  
By now, Yugi was only a few feet away. Without a second thought, Seto did the first thing that came to his mind.   
  
"Yugi-sama!"  
  
Yugi paused for a moment, both from the cry of his name and the distressed look upon Seto's face. An uneasy silence soaked up the room.  
  
Bakura watched Seto from the shadows. What the hell was Seto doing? He was going to get punished no matter what he said. Kicking the bag of gold beside him, both heads turned in his direction.  
  
"What the hell…? What was that?"  
  
Seto gritted his teeth. Yugi moved in Bakura's direction, still unable to see his slim form behind the curtain. Seto's arm shot out, grabbing Yugi's slim form and pulling him away from the curtain. Taking the Pharaoh by the shoulder, he turned his back to Bakura, making sure he wasn't seen.  
  
"Seto?! What the hell are you-"  
  
Seto's lips enclosed over Yugi's, silencing him for the moment. Thin arms wrapped around the Pharaoh's shoulders, his hand motioning for the window closest to Bakura.   
  
Bakura stared, feeling his stomach churn. He'd never felt so sick in his life… Even though Seto had saved him a *second* time, something didn't feel right. It was almost as if he felt Seto should be kissing him, not the Pharaoh…   
  
Bull shit. Gathering the bags of gold in his arms, Bakura swiftly and silently made his way out the window, leaving the sick feeling behind him.   
  
  
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
Well, I'd done it. I had unwillingly made love to the Pharaoh, just so Bakura could get away. It killed my ego to know I had stooped so low as to do such a thing… Just to save a tomb robber…  
  
My blue hues gazed across the Yugi's room, seeing all my garments scattered among the Pharaoh's, covering most of the marble floor. Yugi probably felt pretty proud of himself right about now.   
  
The sheets rustled to the left of me, indicating that Yugi was awake. The smaller one crawled over to me, resting his head upon my bare chest. The grin upon Yugi's face gave away that something wasn't right. Narrowing my eyes, I spoke up.  
  
"…what?"  
  
A deep chuckle filled the room. A sinister look filled his eyes as his unclothed body slid on top of mine, holding my arms down with his slender hands. Leaning down, he whispered into my ear.  
  
"I hope you know, I knew all along about that tomb robber behind the curtain. I knew he was coming, and that you'd want to help him."  
  
My heart stopped as I felt my blood turn cold with hate. My hands gripped Yugi's wrists, pushing him off my body. I had to leave then before I killed him…  
  
Yugi didn't make an attempt to stop me as I sloppily threw on my clothes. Once outside Yugi's room, I felt my mind begin to slip. It felt horrible to know I'd been used…   
  
And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse… Yugi poked his head out of his doorway, the grin still smeared on his face. Emerging from his room, he leaned against the wall next to me, still halfway dressed.  
  
"You know, I wasn't finished."   
  
I was afraid to hear what else the Pharaoh had done to ruin my life. My knees were already weak… Sliding to the ground, I gathered my head in my hands, preparing myself for any more depressing news. Yugi kneeled down beside me, taking my hair in his hand and pulling my face close to his.  
  
"When that thief slipped out the window last night, I had guards waiting for him. Your precious tomb robber is currently in the deepest pits of the dungeon, chained and guarded so that you won't be able to rescue him this time."  
  
Letting my hair go, he got to his feet, roaring with laughter. Bakura… He'd been captured? I had done all that for nothing? And I hadn't saved him-  
  
The vision of the Pharaoh became blurry as I felt my body slide limply to the ground. The blurriness faded to blackness as Yugi's laughter became fainter and fainter until it was no longer heard…  
  
  
  
****Normal POV****  
  
Deep within the shadowy, humid dungeon, Bakura was chained to the wall once again, this time within a small, windowless room. Guards stood just outside the door, torches burning on the wall beside them, being the only light in the entire stone corridor.   
  
Bakura now sank to the ground, the back of his head purposely colliding with the solid wall behind him. I was such an idiot…  
  
Luckily, he had managed to keep a spare lock pick entwined in his hair, unnoticed by the soldiers that had searched him. The chains that binded him to the wall were longer than he thought, so he was able to reach and untangle it from the mess of silver strands. The guards that stood watch hadn't heard a thing. Only chains rattling and his muttering.   
  
He then unlocked the shackles as quietly as he could, then placed them loosely around his ankles and wrists so he could get free quicker without the guards being too suspicious.   
  
After what seemed like hours of pure, deadly silence, a guard knocked on the wooden door. It noisily creaked open as the guard stepped in.   
  
"It's time we feed the animals!"  
  
The two guards behind him chuckled at his joke, following him in. Time for him to work his magic. Thin wrists and ankles slipped from the shackles, leaving them in a pile of chains behind him. The guard that held his "food" was the first to fall as a powerful kick was sent directly into the side of his unprotected neck. Dropping the bowl of slop all over the floor, he fell face first to the ground, unconscious from the kick to such a sensitive spot.  
  
The guards that stood behind him already began to run up the stairs, calling for help. Bakura flew after them, kicking at the back of their legs, tripping them on the spot. Both guards fell on the stairs, falling down a few steps.   
  
Bakura followed, kicking one in the genitals and the second in the side of the head.   
  
"Oh look, you're in pain. Might as well end your misery…"   
  
Leaning over, Bakura took the first guard's sword from its sheath, the blade immediately being lodged into his neck. The sticky, crimson substance began to spurt from the wide wound.   
  
As luck would have it, more guards were stomping down the stairwell. They had apparently heard the guards' cries of help. Too late to save them now.  
  
But before Bakura knew it, the guards had surrounded him. Thick, muscularly arms grabbed at him from every angle, forcing him to drop the sword and drop to the ground, all at the same time.   
  
Well shit. He was actually going to get away with it. Well, not any more. Giving up all hope, his head lowered to the ground, as he felt thick, prickly ropes wrap around his wrists and legs. Why even bother struggling? They were planning on executing him sooner or later. Why not let it be now?  
  
The guards pulled out their whips and weapons, all gathering around and waiting for their turn to beat him. Whips lashed and cracked across his back and legs, random cuts forming into huge gashes. One of the guards began to kick him in the side, which, after a while, began to make him lose his breath. Choking on the blood he was coughing up, he felt a foot being lodged between his shoulder blades. He wished he could die then and there.   
  
The wooden door at the top of the stairwell flung open as a strong wind current traveled down to the soldiers, blowing out their torches. They all began to cry out in fear, dropping to the ground and shielding themselves with their arms.  
  
Silence filled the room as it grew dark once again, the only light being the open door, which was steadily closing. A deadly silence conquered the room. Guards shifted and swords clanked against armor and the stone wall as they all lifted to their feet at once.   
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
They all began to mutter amongst themselves until a low growl emerged from the darkness. They all fell silent again as one of the brave guards lit a torch. Out of the shadows emerged the huge, elegant Blue Eyes White Dragon spirit, growling between its teeth.  
  
The guards panicked, all trying to rush up the stairs at once, trampling the already beat Bakura. They didn't get very far. The dragon followed them to the edge of the stairway, making sure to dodge Bakura, and opened its mouth. A white beam of lightning submerged from its mouth, electrifying every soldier in its path.   
  
As the lightning died down, the soldiers' remains smoked as they began to cool. Ugh, they'd barely been dead a minute and they had already begun to stink. Bakura then realized the dragon had not harmed him…  
  
Lifting his head, he only saw empty space behind him. Where had the dragon gone…?  
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
The clear glass bottle began to sway at my side, showing that my Blue Eyes White Dragon spirit had returned.   
  
"Good job, Blue Eyes."  
  
I whispered to the bottle, my finger delicately lining the glass. The bottle became warm to my touch. This is how I knew Blue Eyes was there and content. Lifting my head from the bottle's side, I turned to depart down the hall. It was almost time for the daily duel. Then again, maybe I shouldn't go today. Already, the word had spread, and I was now considered one of the Pharaoh's many whores. What a great title.  
  
I was already trying to plan my revenge on him for tricking me. I would never bow to my Pharaoh again.  
  
Leaning against the wall, I heard a noise below me. It was a scratching noise, much like the sound of… of… My head tilted down. I had been right. Beside my foot scurried a jet-black scorpion, at least 4 or 5 inches in length. It paused for a moment, as if in thought or waiting on something. Although, I knew very well it wasn't.   
  
My eyes narrowed as a grin spread across my lips. An idea began to formulate in my head… I would get my revenge on Yugi…   
  
Bending down, I took the scorpion carefully by the tail. Surprisingly, it didn't make any attempt to get away. It was as if it knew what I was planning.   
  
"It seems you want revenge on him too, hm? Well then, off we go."  
  
  
  
The next day, I heard the Pharaoh's sobs before I had even entered the throne room. Apparently, my plan had worked. After letting out my snickers, I put on my most solemn face, pulling back the curtain, and entering the room.   
  
I found Yugi curled up on the steps the led to his throne, madly sobbing. I pretended to be sympathetic, leaning over him and placing my hand on his small shoulder.   
  
"Yugi-sama, what troubles you?"  
  
Yugi sobbed a few moments before he looked up at me. I had never seen anyone so miserable in my life… I almost felt bad for what I had done. Then again, I hadn't planned what I heard next…  
  
"Seto…" Yugi choked out between sobs, "Last night, *hic*, a scorpion got into Jounouchi's room and stung him… He's deadly ill now from the poison…"  
  
I patted Yugi's shoulder, still pretending to care. But Yugi wasn't finished. I felt his body tremble to my touch as he lifted his hand from the throne's cushion to reveal a bloody cloth…   
  
"And… *hic*, and Hikaru-chan… she got stung too… and now she… she's dead-" Yugi burst into a flood of tears once again, clutching the cloth tight to his chest. I felt my heart drop for a moment. I never had anything against young Hikaru, nor had I planned on anyone else getting hurt besides Jounouchi…  
  
The night before, I had snuck into Jounouchi's room and had placed the scorpion underneath his pillow. At least that half of the plan worked… As for Hikaru, I felt horrible.   
  
Yugi's fragile body sank to the ground, curling up into a little ball. Tears streamed from his eyes, staining his cheeks, falling onto Hikaru's bloody cloth.   
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Umi and Fuu peeking from around the corner. And by the look on their faces, I knew they were aware of what had happened…  
  
  
  
****Umi's POV****  
  
  
  
The previous day, before we had gone to the duel monster's tournament, I had seen Priest Seto in the hallway. It seemed pretty suspicious to me…   
  
Once Fuu had left to the tournament, I decided to follow him to see what he was up to. Once I had caught up with the distrustful priest, I realized he was outside of Jounouchi's room.   
  
Apparently he hadn't seen me and continued to sneak around the corner. Just then, I caught sight of something in his hand… A scorpion…   
  
I decided to keep my mouth shut. Until now. I bet he planned for that scorpion to go into Hikaru's room. I will have my revenge on you, Priest Seto.   
  
((Bit of graphic-ness in this chapter. Tell me what you think! Please review! )) 


	3. Ten Million Years of Uncertainty

(( A/N Terribly sorry for the lack of updates. A bit of ooc-ness from the Rayearth characters a little latter (especially Fuu), but I'll let you guys be the judge of that.  
  
Warning: Graphic-ness.  
  
It's kinda long too. And Blue Eyes is a *girl*. On with the story =D ))  
  
****Seto's POV****   
  
I stepped outside, a cool breeze meeting me to the doorframe. Yugi's sobs were becoming too depressing for me. Chills ran up my spine, causing goosebumps to rise on my bare arms. I needed to take a walk to get my mind off this… I didn't need to feel regret for something like this.  
  
The streets were unusually crowded and loud today. People pushed past me and bumped into me as if I were invisible. Hn. How dare them treat the high priest like this…   
  
Stepping out of the flowing traffic of people, I found myself next to one of the abandoned temples. This old dusty place had been closed down since I was a kid… I used to play here with my friends. I had forgotten about it since.   
  
My ears perked up at the sound of a hiss… A snake? My eyes lowered to the ground first, searching for the serpent. I had expected a usual snake… But no. To my surprise, I saw a light blue snake.   
  
A light blue snake? I'd never seen one before… It began to slither away, constantly hissing. It's hiss was different from other snakes'… It was almost as if it were calling me to follow it. Well, why not? Nothing better to do… Plus, this snake looked pretty interesting compared to the idiotic people of this city.  
  
The snake led me inside the aged, neglected temple, and deep into its corridors. Who knows what else inhabited this old thing since I was a child… My mind began to wander back to my childhood, watching my younger self run around the pearl white pillars and dodging people in my way as my friends and I played tag.  
  
While I was lost in my own little world, the snake had gotten away. Suddenly realizing the immaturity of my wanderings, I turned to leave. There was only one problem. A wall had appeared, blocking the entrance in which I came in. Ok, now I knew I was going crazy.   
  
My eye caught a scroll on the ground next to a rather large crack in the wall… Leaning down, I picked it up… The handwriting was sloppy, so I could barely read it. Something about… scorpions…? Wait, Hikaru died by a painful scorpion's bite, and so I will make you die a thousand times more painful…? This is so stupid.  
  
Throwing the scroll onto the ground, it rolled back towards the crack. I paused for a moment… Was it just me, or were the walls vibrating?   
  
I felt my breath cease as a flood of blue scorpions poured out of the huge crack in the wall, filling the enclosed area. I was surrounded by scorpions… I felt my blood grow cold as my mind turned numb… There was nothing I could do. Holy shit…  
  
As the scorpions crept closer, they became nothing but a blue blur to me. The glass bottle at my side then began to vibrate. Blue Eyes…?   
  
My hands gripped the bottle, popping the cork out of the top, as the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon began to take form. She roared that magnificent roar that shook the old walls, dust and sand falling from the ceiling.   
  
Once the dragon had fully taken shape, her deep blue hues scanned over the thousands of scorpions that still scurried about our feet. Taking in a large breath, the small area was filled with light. The light that formed in Blue Eye's mouth was her White Lightning attack, which soon swept over the scorpions, frying every single one of them.  
  
Blue Eyes returned to her bottle just as quickly as she had come out. Placing the cork pack into place, I looked over the ashes of what used to be alive.   
  
"Good job, Blue Eyes."  
  
I always have to tell her that. She deserves it.   
  
I then noticed the crack in the wall was now vacant and clear of scorpions. It was just large enough for me to escape…  
  
****Umi's POV****  
  
Argh! I HATE Priest Seto! You killed Hikaru and I *won't* let you get away with it!  
  
The hallways were dark while I walked to the throne room that night. Shadows danced along the floor, creating a rapture of gloominess. I hated nights like this…  
  
I wasn't far from Yugi's throne room when I thought I heard someone behind me. Turning behind me, the creaking stopped. The only movement was the red curtains that swayed in the wind.   
  
Wait… it was wind right? Of course it was… There are no such things as ghosts… Just the spirits in the underworld…  
  
My heart returned to a normal beat and I was on my way again. I suddenly found myself on the ground, my face meeting with the ground quite quickly.   
  
I could feel a sharp pain in my side… then one in the middle of my back. It was as if someone was stabbing me…  
  
I couldn't move. It hurt too much. My screams were not heard. A white cloth had covered my mouth before anything could echo so far as the doorframe. From my hips to my knees was now numb, the rest of me suffocating from pain.   
  
This whole time, my eyes had been squeezed shut. I finally opened them to see that I was lying in a pool of my own hot, sticky blood. My breath was short… and the pain was beginning to overpower the rest of my body. I looked up, only to see the outline of spiky, silver hair and worn clothes…   
  
Blood rose in my throat, forcing me to cough it out. My eyes were too weak to see anymore… With that I closed my eyes and exhaled my last breath. I knew it was over, yet the sound of laughter still rang in my ears… That laugh will forever haunt me, even in the afterlife.  
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
I heard about the death of Umi later that day. The Pharaoh is even more depressed now, and it's affecting everyone. He doesn't want to do work anymore. All he does it sit there and cry.  
  
Opening the door to my room, I immediately threw off my over robe and turban. They were especially hot today…  
  
Carelessly tossing them up on their hooks, I almost didn't hear the rustling of sheets behind me. I had been so focused elsewhere that I hadn't seen the inhabitant that was wrapped up in the sheets of my bed.   
  
The sound frightened me, which was embarrassing seeing I hate being scared. I turned, facing my bed. There was someone shifting underneath my covers… Figuring it was that damned Pharaoh, I tore the covers away. I was wrong.   
  
There lay Bakura, his robes hanging off his shoulders, curled up with a sly smirk curved on his lips. He sat up, that grin only growing wider.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
I hadn't meant for my voice to rise; however it did. The tomb robber simply crossed his arms.  
  
"Well that was a fine welcome."  
  
What did he expect me to say? 'Honey I'm home'?   
  
"Get out of my room before someone catches you here!"  
  
"Like who, your pharaoh whore? I'm sure you're right. He's already sad from the death of two of his whores. It would break his heart to know his favorite loved another."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? That damned pharaoh sleeps with everyone. Besides, it's your fault I had to sleep with him."  
  
Bakura was silent for a moment. I could tell he was pondering his next move.   
  
"At least tell me why you're here…"  
  
"I'm here because I want to be. Got a problem with it?"  
  
I guess even tomb robbers get lonely. That's probably the reason he's here. Might as well let him stay… I've become such a softie from that stupid pharaoh's constant sobbing.   
  
I took a seat on my bed beside Bakura, closing my eyes. What a great priest I've become… I killed a Sennen Knight, injured the pharaoh's man whore, and saved a tomb robber twice and now he's living in my room.  
  
My mind was so preoccupied I almost didn't feel the fingertips that were creeping along my bare back. Looking up, Bakura's grin only widened. He leaned forward, his arms wrapping around my neck and pulling me to his own exposed chest. When did his shirt come off?   
  
Thin hands traced along the skin of my chest, drawing goosebumps on my arms. Why was he doing this? And I sat there like an idiot, not saying or doing anything. It was almost like he had a spell over me… I couldn't move. Just sit and give into the sensation.  
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
Oh Ra, when Seto slid his shirt off like that… It was almost as if he meant to do it. His skin looked so soft. I gripped the robes that covered the top part of my body, which were suddenly making me extremely hot, discarding them to the side of me. My hands were drawn to the pale skin, my fingertips caressing his whole chest. My head rested on top of his as I pulled him close, feeling the warmth of his body collide with my cold skin.  
  
Seto didn't seem to resist my actions. He leaned into my hug, his weight pressing against mine. He was going to make this difficult, wasn't he? I didn't exactly want to fuck him. Just feel his skin. (What's wrong with that? -Guilty smile.-) But now, as he lay here in my arms, I wanted nothing more than to embrace his body all night and wake up to his face in the morning.   
  
Come to think of it, he's the only one that has shown me kindness in years… Not like it mattered. I'd end up dying sooner or later, and no one would remember the tomb robber that stole nearly everything in Pharaoh Akunadin's tomb.  
  
Seto filled my mind. Why wasn't he pushing me away? He just lay there as if he were dead. He probably wished he were dead. But those big, cerulean eyes looked up at me. They were different from usual… Instead of cruel and angry, they were almost… happy.  
  
I placed a kiss upon his forehead. Eager to see his reaction, I watched him for a moment. Once again, he didn't withdraw. Just gave me a questioning look.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Why-"  
  
Seto's voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper. He wanted an explanation? Fine. You made me kinky and I haven't made love to anyone in years. There's my explanation. I opened my mouth, but it wouldn't come out. I seemed to shake my voice box, thinking maybe the words were just stuck. Yet no matter how much I tried, they just refused to come.  
  
I gave up. Screw the words. My hand moved up to Seto's chin, tilting his face sideways so that I could sneak a kiss before any more words were said. I was successful.   
  
Seto slightly pulled away at first, not expecting the kiss so suddenly. It didn't take long for him to return it, just as tender. It felt… warm. Warm and- What the hell? I'd never felt such emotions. It almost scared me. Almost. Grrr… stupid emotions. I learned a long time ago not to trust what my feelings told me. I wasn't about to start now.  
  
My body pressed against his, forcing him to lie down on the silky bed underneath him. It was then I felt his arms wrap around my waist. His touch… His touch almost made it feel like he cared about me. Why was he being so gentle? What was I, his damn puny Pharaoh?  
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
The accelerating heartbeats echoed throughout my head, each beat becoming louder. Something told me not to stop him. What was wrong with me? I barely knew him, and now he was jumping on top of me? However, neither my heart nor body would give into my thoughts.   
  
My eyes opened as Bakura slid his body on top of mine, placing multiple kisses down my neck. My hands began to drift across his frame… So thin. Yet, I couldn't stop them. They only pulled him closer. Bakura stopped for a moment, his face meeting with mine. It was just like it had been the first time we met; nose-to-nose, his eyes gazing into mine. Except this time, it meant something.  
  
My heart only beat faster. It was then I realized exactly what position we were in- I hadn't even realized he had pushed me back against my bed. He really must have sort of spell on me.   
  
Bakura's slender frame lay on top of mine, his slim legs were firmly wrapped around mine, his hands pressing against my chest to keep himself in a sitting position, his eyes locked on mine. It was as if were waiting for me do say or do something…  
  
Closing my eyes, I leaned forward, my lips brushing past his, then placing a kiss on his neck. His neck was so warm, unlike the rest of his body. I couldn't help but keep myself there a little longer, nuzzling his jaw line. His hands tightened on my skin, forcing a cry from my throat. Damn he had sharp nails. They began to dig into my skin, causing me to stop kissing him long enough for him to control his fingers.   
  
Blood began to seep from the places his nails had pierced my skin. This wasn't a problem. Bakura simply leaned down, his tongue lapping up the blood droplets, almost like a cat. An evil cat.   
  
A sudden knock at the door made me jump.   
  
"Seto! Seto? Are you in there?"  
  
I could recognize that whiny voice anywhere. It was Yugi, and he was crying, as usual. Panic rushed over me as I moved to throw my robes on. Bakura kept me pinned down. He wouldn't let me move! I struggled, but he simply placed a finger over my mouth. I paused as he shushed me.  
  
"Quiet. If he doesn't know you're here, he'll go away."  
  
He was right. After a moment, Yugi retreated from my door. Relieved, I leaned back. That was a close one.  
  
****Yugi's POV****  
  
Just earlier, I had been so sad and depressed from Hikaru and Umi's death. I needed someone to kiss me and make me feel better. Leaving the throne room, I put my guards to work, guarding it while I was gone.  
  
Jounouchi was still sick, Anzu was away, and no one else was around. Except for maybe… Fuu! I've never slept with Fuu before!   
  
I began to search the halls for her, until I met with a guard that told me where she had gone. I found her where the guard told me she would be; on the Sennen Knights' rooftop room. I had forgotten about the place until now. They always went here when they needed someplace to get away from it all.  
  
Fuu was leaning against the stone railing, overlooking the city. A slight wind blew, ruffling her curly blonde hair. She apparently hadn't heard me open the door. When she finally noticed me, she jumped, almost to the point of jumping off the thick railing.  
  
"Oh, Yugi-sama, I didn't hear you-"  
  
"It's alright, Fuu-chan."  
  
I stepped closer, noticing she was trembling. Big, emerald eyes were full of sadness and misery. Probably more from the loss of Hikaru than Umi. She and Hikaru were very close.   
  
Leaning on the barrier next to her, she began to edge away.  
  
"Is something wrong, Fuu?"  
  
"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong."  
  
Her voice was almost monotone, there was no emotion at all. No matter. I edged after her, until she couldn't go any further. Backed up against the wall, she must have realized what I wanted by now. Panic replaced the gloom in her eyes as she began to search for a way to escape.  
  
"Don't worry Fuu. It's not that bad-"  
  
I leaned forward, my arms trapping her in the corner. Even though I was shorter than her, I could still block her from getting away. I grinned, inclining in her direction. Before I could place a kiss on her, her hand whipped out, slapping me across the face. It stung horribly.  
  
My hands unblocked her, moving to my injured cheek. The tender skin now throbbed as tears swelled up in my eyes. I turned to Fuu to yell at her, but the look in her eyes beckoned me to stay away. It was almost as if she were… insane…  
  
Fuu began to laugh uncontrollably, the wild look never leaving her eyes. She then flew at me, pushing me backwards until my back was against the opposite wall. Pulling at my hair, her long fingernails dug into my skull. It felt as if she were going to rip my hair out. Tears streamed out of my eyes and I cried for her to stop.  
  
"Stop? Why should I stop? It's YOUR fault Umi and Hikaru are dead!"  
  
"What? No it's-"  
  
"And it's your fault that everything is going wrong! It's all your fault! You're a whore! A whore! You sleep with everyone! Well listen, I won't allow you to sleep with me! I no longer wish to protect such a horrible person!"  
  
I was thrown to the ground as I heard her footsteps fade. The clatter of her Sennen Archery set was the only noise the remained of Fuu.  
  
My tears hadn't stopped. I felt even worse now. I had never heard such awful words spoken to me. Jounouchi would have helped me if he wasn't sick… There was only one person left to go to.  
  
I knocked on Seto's door, calling for him to answer his door. There were noises inside, but I might have just been hearing things. Crouching down a few feet away from his door, I waited for him to return to his room.   
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
I sat up for a moment, waiting for Seto to rest a moment. He looked exhausted already. Poor priest.   
  
Seto now lay on his back, looking as if he were to fall asleep. Did he think I was done with him? I should hope not.  
  
Crawling back on top of him, I watched as his eyes eased open, almost as if pleading for me to stop. But I couldn't. Hey, it was his fault for getting me worked up.  
  
Placing kisses along his warm, smooth neck, I heard a moan rise from his throat. That moan… I was just dying to hear it again. My fingers traced along his skin until they found the robes that covered the lower half of his body. Oh yeah, those were coming off.  
  
I gripped the material as tight as I could with my free hand, pulling on them. I felt Seto struggle a little underneath me, yet unable to do anything since I was holding his arms back with my other hand. He was weaker than I thought he would be.  
  
Just when I felt the clothing begin to slide off, the wooden door burst open. Raising my head, I saw the little pharaoh enter, immediately frozen from the sight. A laugh rumbled from my chest, seeing the hurt look on Yugi's face and the embarrassed look on Seto's. What a scene.  
  
Seto sat up, reaching to pull up his garments, when I shoved his back against the bed. He lay there, cerulean eyes gazing up at me, this time disappointed that I stopped. There was something else in his eyes… The way they shone in the moonlight, it almost made me feel loved. Argh, there I go again. I hate sounding soft. But that look- Oh Seto…   
  
I didn't care what the Pharaoh did. I wasn't going to let him ruin my good night.  
  
****Yugi's POV****  
  
I fled from Seto's room. I couldn't believe it… Seto and that damn tomb robber! My eyes filled with tears as I skid into the throne room, only to find half the guards missing and the others asleep.   
  
This was a terrible night. The dim light from the torches only made me feel more depressed. I wanted to forget the Sennen Knights… Jounouchi's sickness… Seto and that tomb robber- I wanted to forget it all!   
  
I gathered the Sennen Knights' items, pulling them into a pile out on Jounouchi's balcony. The match fell limply from my hand, landing in the center of the three. The shield, sword, and archery set were topped with burning oil. The fire lapped up the oil as the dim glow increased. I would burn the Items as well as their memories.  
  
As I sat down on Jounouchi's bed, the smoke rose outside. Jounouchi stirred, but didn't awake. Leaning over him, I brushed the blonde strands from his face, whispering into his ear.   
  
"Oh Jounouchi, Get better soon."  
  
((Whew. Well, I hope this makes up for the lack of updates. Tell me what you think! Please review!)) 


	4. A Singular Touch of Grace

(( A/N: I tried to update as much as I could over the weekend. I don't know how long it'll be until the next time I update.  
  
Warning: A bit of a rape scene. A little graphic...  
  
Anyways, thanks for all the reviews!))  
  
****Anzu's POV****  
  
Upon my return to Egypt, I heard about everything that had happened in the few weeks I was gone. Two of the Sennen Knights were dead; one running away after going insane, Jounouchi was bit by a scorpion, and the High Priest Seto was in love with a tomb robber. Damn it, I'm always away when the good stuff happens!  
  
Yugi and I lay in his room for hours, just talking about how miserable he was. It was pretty depressing. He finally fell asleep, his cheeks stained from tears. I was glad he finally dozed off; he needed the rest. Plus, my ears were near bleeding from his constant whining.  
  
Leaving his room, I decided to check on Jounouchi. Maybe he would have something more positive to say. On my way to his room, I ran into Seto. Backing behind a nearby plant in the hallway, I tried my best not to be noticed.  
  
At first, he actually didn't see me. He passed by the plant I was hiding behind, a distant stare in his eyes. He looked exhausted! His robes were carelessly thrown on, and he had what looked like bite marks all down his back. Ick, what happened to him?  
  
Moving out from behind the plant, he finally spotted me. Expecting some rude remark, I began to scheme a comeback. Instead, he turned away from me as if he didn't know me. Better not start anything…  
  
Squealing, I took off down the hall to Jounouchi's room. The hall was unusually vacant for this time of day. I wondered where everyone was…  
  
I found Jounouchi's door unlocked, his room dark except for what little light that was coming in through his window. Sitting down on his bed, he turned his head to me, that playful grin spreading across his face.   
  
"Hey Anzu. Missed ya."  
  
"I missed you too, Jounouchi."  
  
I could tell he wasn't as bad off as Yugi had pictured it. Jounouchi seemed fine to me. I noticed the bite mark on his neck had previously been swollen, but was a simple red smudge now. Smiling, I leaned forward.  
  
"You know that Yugi's worried about you, right?"  
  
"Ah yeah, he comes in here every day, crying and such. I don't see why he's so worried…"  
  
  
  
Another smile crept across my face.   
  
"Jounouchi, you can walk right?"  
  
"Hai… Why do you ask?"  
  
And so, I began to scheme my plan…  
  
****Yugi's POV****  
  
I awoke that afternoon in a puddle of drool and tears. I felt so dirty… Throwing on my robes, I exited my room. Where has Anzu gone?   
  
I found myself wandering into the courtyard. The courtyard used to make me happy… It's where Jounouchi and I first kissed. Sitting beside the fountain, my gaze wandered to my reflection. I looked horrible.   
  
My hands cupped in the cold liquid, splashing water on my face. The sun was already setting… I had slept most of the day. Great, I messed up my schedule too. This stress was getting too much for me… Jounouchi, why did you have to be sick? It was all Seto's fault… High Priest Seto, who disobeyed me and made love to a fucking tomb robber. He chose a criminal over me. That's when it hit me.  
  
"I'll get you back, Seto…"  
  
Sliding off the side of the fountain, I turned to leave the courtyard. Seto wouldn't be with his little tramp right now. He was probably just ending a Spirit Duels and was on his way back. I'd catch him before he got near his room. You'll pay, Priest Seto.  
  
****Seto's POV****   
  
It was almost night by the time I got back from the Duel Spirit tournament. I was about to pass out. Bakura had kept me up the night before, no need to explain how. I'm sure the bite marks on my arms say enough. And he'd probably do the same to me tonight, so I decided to get back to my room early tonight.  
  
This morning, he agreed to stay in my room and keep the door locked. I was surprised that he actually cooperated. Why should a tomb robber listen to the one that almost arrested him? But then again, what were those feelings I had for him last night? I swear it was more than all the lust that was floating around the room. Something deeper than that.   
  
My thoughts were interrupted as I felt someone grab my cape from behind. Ugh, what now?  
  
It was the little Pharaoh. Ra, what did he want? We stared at each other for a moment, both waiting for the other to react. In that same instant, my gut told me to run. Yet the rest of me refused to budge, ready to collapse at any second. Yugi must have realized this, because he pulled my cape so hard I dropped forward, his arms reaching out and catching me.  
  
"What's wrong High Priest? Are you not even going to put up a fight?"  
  
What the hell was that supposed to mean? Stupid Pharaoh. My eyes became heavy, too heavy to lift anymore. I was aware that my body was beginning to slide off of Yugi's as I heard the sound of two quick claps.   
  
I felt myself lift into the air as if someone picked me up. My mind zoned out, everything becoming nothing more than a dream to me.  
  
When I finally came to my senses, I felt a soft pillow cradling my head. Warm sheets, unusually large bed… It was then I realized where I was. Sitting up, Yugi's room came into focus. Oh Ra… What had he done to me?  
  
Throwing the sheets from my body, I realized all of my clothing was still on my body, with the exception of my turban and cape. My eyes quickly shifted to the balcony where I could see out. It was still night. Maybe he hadn't done anything to me…  
  
Yugi didn't appear to be in the room. I could escape without anyone knowing I was in there…  
  
Creeping from the bed, I slithered towards the door. Everything was going well, until my hand reached for the door handle. Yugi seemed to leap out of nowhere, landing on top of me, making my drained body wilt to the ground.   
  
"Did you really think you could get away that easily? Oh, I haven't even started."  
  
The Pharaoh's hands immediately grabbed for my lower garments, almost like he was trying to tear them off. I'd never really seen him like this before. With little energy I had left, I shoved him off of me, pulling my clothes back into place.   
  
Yugi sat on his knees, crossing his arms. The kinky Pharaoh wasn't wearing a shirt, barely a sheet for a lower garment. I eyed the door over his shoulder, planning to make a run for it. Although, by now he knew what I was thinking and was already making his way towards me. His smaller hands gripped my shoulders, pulling me further and further away from the exit. Was there really no other way out…?  
  
Yugi pulled himself on top of me again, his hands forcing my shoulders back against the cold, marble ground. I couldn't move. Bakura had worn me out so much the night before, my whole body ached; every muscle seemed bruised. But even though he had done all that to me, I longed to go back to him… to be in his arms again…  
  
My eyes almost filled with tears. I wanted to be with Bakura. But instead I was on the Pharaoh's cold floor, being stripped of my clothes once again, powerless to do anything about it. Yugi's light weighted, bare body now reflected the moonlight, deep purple eyes gazing into my abused ones. Get away from me Yugi…  
  
Yugi's tongue swept over Bakura's bite marks, almost as if he were painting poison onto me. His small hands gripped my own, making sure they didn't move. Of course, I couldn't have moved them if I tried. Tears began to stream from my eyes. I couldn't understand why I felt this way. Bakura practically raped me the night before, but I… I wanted him to…   
  
Yugi's kisses were becoming more and more passionate, his tongue licking up the tears that seeped from my eyes. Sweat was beginning to run down the side of my face, forming a small puddle on the floor underneath me. His thrusts were so hard, my body was screaming in pain… His moans and shouts of pleasure growing so loud they echoed, engraving them in my head. Yugi had scarred me far worse this time... Ra help me!!   
  
I felt a shout of grief escaped my throat, the sound waves bouncing off the marble walls. Even Yugi seemed surprised by the loud cry, but soon forgot about it and continued to grind his body against mine. It was then I heard hope…  
  
The door the Yugi's room creaked open. Yugi stopped, not moving from his position on top of me. In trotted Anzu and Jounouchi, surprised by the darkness of the room.   
  
"Yugi-sama, are you in here?"  
  
"Here, I'll light your torch."  
  
Anzu lit the torch that was secured to the wall, filling the room with just enough light to see what was happening. The first thing I saw was the hurt look on Jounouchi's face, which was followed by a shriek from Anzu. Yugi finally let my arms ago, jumping to his feet to pull on a robe and make up an excuse.   
  
****Jounouchi's POV****  
  
My heart stopped as I saw Yugi on top of Seto like that. I knew Yugi cheated on me with nearly everybody, but it hurt so bad to actually witness it. I almost wished the scorpion bite had killed me so I wouldn't have had to see such a sight.   
  
Yugi's naked body rose from Seto's, reaching for his robe. My eyes shifted to Seto, who looked pretty beat up and covered in sweat, blood, and saliva. It was obvious it wasn't his fault, and I almost felt sorry for him, even though I knew he was the one that poisoned me.  
  
I could only thank him for giving me the opportunity to die a peaceful death. I turned to Yugi, lunging myself onto him, making him drop the robe he was about to put on.   
  
"Why Yugi-sama? Why?"  
  
Feeling my temper slip, I couldn't help but scream at him. Until now, it never bothered me that he made love to other people. But it was different now. I wouldn't allow it to happen again. Yugi now had that look in his eyes, pulling me to the edge of his bed. I wouldn't let him seduce me this ti- Ooooohhh that felt good-  
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
Ugh. I felt sick. Pulling my robes on, I was on my way out until I noticed Anzu, who had her hands over her eyes. I felt bad leaving her in a room with Yugi and Jounouchi, who were slobbering all over each other by now. My hand reached out, pulling her by the sleeve and dragging her from the cursed room. As we disappeared through the doorframe, she whispered a quick "Thank you."  
  
Closing the door behind me, I turned to leave, only pausing long enough to reply to Anzu.  
  
"No, thank *you*."  
  
I hoped Bakura didn't find out about what had happened. I'm sure he wouldn't take it well.   
  
Of course my prediction was true. As soon as I walked in the room, he greeted me with a "Where have you been?" His arms reached out as if to hug me, then stopped. Leaning toward me, he sniffed the air, and then my clothes, a disgusted look forming on his face.  
  
"You've been with Yugi, haven't you?"  
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
From the moment he stepped into the room, I knew something was wrong. That hurt look in his eyes, the reek of Yugi's stench on his clothes. Looking up, my eyes met with his, questioning his appearance.   
  
Seto groaned, his hand moving to my face.  
  
"Bakura… Let me explain…"  
  
Explanation? None needed. I knew what happened. Not like I cared… My fists tightened on his robes. Why was my temper raising so? I just convinced myself I didn't care. But before I could control myself, curse words spat from my mouth as my trembling hand lashed out, slapping him across the face.  
  
Seto rubbed his cheek where I slapped him, his eyes narrowing. I could only grit my teeth and try to contain the rage building up inside me. Why was I punishing him? It was most likely Yugi's fault.  
  
Ugh… Yugi. I just want to puke just thinking of his name. I wanted revenge for everything he had done to me. So what if I robbed his father's tomb? It was useless junk that was going to sit there and rot in the darkness for hundreds of years. And now he was raping Seto. Again, not like I care. But Seto had done so much for me…  
  
Seto now stepped around me, throwing his cape and turban on the ground. Again with the stripping… Silence crept over the dark room as we just stood there, his back to me, waiting for me to react. I stepped closer. He was shaking… and when he spoke- Oh Ra, I'd never heard anyone say anything in such a sad tone as he did. His voice was just as unsteady as his body, and just as silent as the wind that blew just outside the window.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bakura- It wasn't my fault. Yugi caught me off guard when I was coming back from the temple… And that's when he- I… can't take it anymore. That whole time he was raping me, I thought about you… I wanted to be with you more than anything. I wish-"  
  
Before he could finish his speech, a series of coughs broke out as his legs gave out. Landing on his knees, he held his mouth with his hands. Seto wanted to be with me? I'm sure he just said that because he's delusional. But my heart began to beat fast… So fast I thought it was going to tear right out of my chest. I felt hot. A different kind of hot… My cheeks felt like they were going to melt off from the heat. What was wrong with me?  
  
At the time, I was more worried about Seto than myself. Kneeling down beside him, the coughing subsided, just long enough for him to look at me and mouth some words. I couldn't tell what he had mouthed since it was so dark, but I could see in his eyes that it had been important. My hand found its way to his bare back, feeling what used to be smooth skin.   
  
"Stupid Priest."  
  
A chuckle emerged above his coughs, his head resting on my shoulder. His soft hair brushed against my bare skin, causing chills to run up my spine.   
  
"Hey, don't get too comfortable."  
  
I tried not to let him know I enjoyed it. I couldn't let him know that- Wait. I didn't care about him. Ra, that stupid priest couldn't even defend himself from that weak Pharaoh. I better keep a closer eye on him from now on.  
  
As for the Pharaoh, I had plans for him. He'd better watch his back. Seto shifted on my shoulder, nuzzling my chest. I looked down, studying him for a moment. His eyes were closed, his pale skin reflecting rays of gentle moonlight. A smile formed on my lips as my arms found their way around his thin frame. Closing my eyes, I rested my head on top of his. And the rest of that night, we lay there on the floor, the moonlight washing away every care and problem we ever had. Seto…  
  
((Well, tell me how the story is flowing so far.  
  
A Mako Tsunami/Rex Raptor story is in the making, so let me know how you feel about that too. ^_^; )) 


	5. Haunted Memory of Your Face

(( A/N: Surprise couple. x_e; Little bit of a twist in the story.  
  
By the way.... hope you're not too big of a Yami Malik fan. Or at least can stand a little Yami Malik insulting. It's supposed to be humor...  
  
Yami Malik wasn't really in Egypt anyway.))  
  
****Jounouchi's POV****  
  
The next morning, I woke up in Yugi's bed. My eyes shifted to the side of me, only to find a vacant spot where Yugi should have been. Stretching and yawning, I wondered where my little koibito had gone. Sliding out from underneath the warm covers, a cold draft caught me off guard, sending goosebumps throughout my bare body. I threw on my robes, placing my feet on the icy marble floor.   
  
"Yugi-sama?"  
  
He apparently wasn't even in the room. Peeking my head out the door, my face met with brilliant golden rays of light. Damn bright sun. Raising my arm, I shielded my eyes, looking down the hallway. Just a few guards passing by. Yugi, where are you?   
  
Deciding to check the throne room, I leaped out from behind the door, startling the passing guards, and taking off down the hall. Poking my head around the doorframe of the throne room, I spotted him. He was sitting on his throne, Anzu standing in front of him.  
  
"Yugi-sama!"  
  
I was about to jump on him, when the surprised look on his face caught me off guard. I stopped midair and landed beside his throne. Resting my head on the armrest, I looked up at him, then at Anzu, who had a gloomy look on her face. What had happened?  
  
I began to study Anzu for a possible answer, almost instantly finding one. I hadn't noticed it yesterday, but her stomach was rather, erm, large? Blinking, I looked from Anzu to Yugi for some sort of explanation. Yugi simply lowered his head, almost as if he were afraid to say. Giving up on an answer from Yugi, I crawled over to Anzu, tugging on her robes. Her eyes shifted away from me. I whimpered, feeling ignored.  
  
"Would someone please tell me what's going on?"   
  
Anzu finally reacted to my voice, looking down at me. Sitting back on my feet, she motioned for her rather large stomach.  
  
"Jounouchi… I'm pregnant."  
  
My eyes widened as I fell back on my butt.   
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"I… I've been pregnant for a while now… I hadn't said anything because I thought you and Yugi-sama would get angry."  
  
"Anzu, when did this happen? Who's the father?!"  
  
Anzu stopped for a moment, a disgusted look forming on her face.   
  
"I… Um… Yugi-sama has called for him. He'll be here today…"  
  
With that, she turned from us, exiting the room as quickly as she could without running. I turned to Yugi, who looked as if he were in deep thought. I'd better not ask… Just wait and find out.  
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
It was mid day when Seto came and brought me lunch. He seemed back to his normal self, not near as emotional as he had been the night before. Although his eyes were still tired, and his voice weak. Not like that didn't stop him from rambling.   
  
Tearing off pieces of bread, I listened to him go on about stupid things until my ears picked up at the sentence 'Anzu's pregnant.'  
  
Spitting out of piece of bread that lingered in my mouth, I began to laugh uncontrollably. I knew she looked rather fat when I saw her the day before! I had just figured it was from too many sweets.  
  
"You can come with me later on if you want. I have to escort the father of her child to see Yugi-sama today."   
  
I cringed at the name Yugi, but decided to go anyway. Why not? I didn't want to be locked up in this damn hot room forever.  
  
About an hour later, we set out for the next town, where Anzu had spent the past few months. It was a small town with not many people. When we arrived at the home of the father's house, people shot strange glances and whispered comments to one another. What the hell were they staring at?  
  
The door creaked open as a beautiful young lady came to the door. Dark brown, almost black hair fell down her back. She wore regular peasant clothes, but spoke as if she were high class. And by the looks of it, she recognized Seto.  
  
"Oh, he'll be right out."  
  
Apparently she knew we were coming. Seto and I waited for him for a while, fanning ourselves and trying to ignore all the stares we were getting. Come to think of it, who was this guy? Looking at Seto, I raised a brow.  
  
"Do you know anything about this guy? Or why the hell everyone is staring at us?"  
  
Seto lowered his head, giving me a slight nod.   
  
"You see… he's-"  
  
Before Seto could finish, the wooden door flew open, almost smacking me in the face as the young man stumbled out.   
  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
I opened my mouth to shout more, but the man's looks caught me off guard. He was hideous! How did Anzu have sex with this guy?! Long, spiky cream-colored hair fell wildly over his tan face. Wild violet eyes seemed to eat at my skin.   
  
"Huh heh huh huh!"   
  
His laugh. Ugh… his laugh made him sound like… like…  
  
"He's the village idiot."  
  
Ding. That's the word I was looking for. The village idiot. A smile curved across my lips as I began to laugh hysterically. I felt bad for Anzu's child… their dad was the village idiot! Ahahahaha!  
  
On our journey back to our town, the idiot wouldn't stop laughing. I pulled my camel up beside Seto's, trying to get away from him. He'd been riding a bit too close for my liking.   
  
"His name is Malik Ishtar. His sister, Ishizu, used to work with me at the temple. She had to move back to that town to keep watch over Malik. Apparently, Rashid, his servant, hadn't been taking care of him well enough."  
  
Seto continued to talk about how Malik caused chaos in the town until they called Ishizu back. Ishizu seemed to keep him under control until she herself went a little insane…  
  
I felt a tug on my hair. Looking over my shoulder, I found Malik's face in mine, still laughing that retarded laugh. Trying to ignore him, I tried to speed my camel up a bit. The idiot persisted, pulling on my hair again. I spun around, my hand backslapping his face.  
  
"Ra damn it! Stop!"   
  
Malik simply laughed in reply. I didn't expect anything more. Seto seemed unfazed by his idiotic ways. But then again, he had to put up with Yugi all his life. By now, Malik had caught up again. I turned to hit him again, when the look on his face made me snicker. His eyes were going in two separate directions, that clueless grin still smeared on his face.  
  
"Get the hell away from me!"  
  
He then stuck his finger in my ear as if he were trying to be funny. My hand grabbed his wrist, pulling his finger from my ear. Malik was really starting to piss me off…   
  
The whole way back, Malik did random things, just to irritate me. Seto tried to stop him multiple times, but every time, he would lash out and try to bite him. This only made my temper raise more.   
  
When we finally arrived, we quickly put our camels in the stables, wanting to get rid of Malik as soon as we could. We were now walking up the endless stairway that led to the throne room, which looked like a freaking harem with the loincloths clothes the guards were wearing and transparent material that hung between the pillars, forming "walls". Not wanting to be caught by the Pharaoh, I trailed far behind Seto. Of course, Malik followed behind me, that constant laugher pushing my temper over the edge.  
  
"Stop laughing!!"  
  
I turned on my heel, my fist meeting with his face instantly. His head tilted back as if I knocked it off. And he was still grinning. No wonder Ishizu had gone insane as well… I've barely been with him an hour and he was already driving me crazy!  
  
"Huh huh huh… I like yooouuu. You're Bakura the tomb robber. Heh. Ishizu told me about you. Huh huh. "  
  
Without any sort of warning, he jumped on top of me, knocking me to the ground. Struggling, I did the first thing that came to my mind.  
  
"High Priest!"  
  
Seto turned, looking down at the scene. He jumped, then flew down the stairs that separated us. He kicked Malik off of me, leaping between us to prevent any more resistance. Malik skid a few steps down, muttering noises of pain. Once he stopped, he looked up, grinning. He then rolled down a few steps, just to see what we'd do.  
  
Seto took him by the back of his robes, dragging him up the rest of the way. His ass was probably burned by now from skidding across those scorching hot stairs.   
  
I felt so stupid afterward. I had called for help… I could have very well gotten him off myself.  
  
Getting to my feet, I followed them until I was afraid of being caught by nearby guards. Slipping behind a pillar, I disappeared into the shadows, my eyes continuing to follow Seto and that idiot.   
  
****Yugi's POV****  
  
I could hear footsteps, as well as the sound of laughing, as Seto entered the room. Lifting my head, I realized he was dragging someone… Narrowing my eyes, I wondered if this was really Anzu's lover.  
  
Seto bowed before me, letting go of the one he was pulling.   
  
"Yugi-sama, I have brought you Anzu's lover, Malik Ishtar."  
  
There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. Shrugging it off, I waved him away, leaving Malik and me alone.   
  
Moments after Seto left, Malik remained on the ground, staring at the ceiling. What was he looking at? Tilting my head up, my eyes searched the ceiling for anything interesting, yet there was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Sliding down off my throne, I walked over to him. As I looked down upon him, I drew back in disgust. Well, he certainly wasn't what I had expected him to be… He had a huge, oblivious grin on his face and a dazed look in his eyes. Was he drunk? No wonder Seto had to drag him in…  
  
"Erm… Malik?"  
  
"Huh huh huh huh…?"  
  
My brow twitched at his laughter. Such a horrible laugh… It made me feel sick at my stomach. Wrapping my arms around my weak stomach, I nudged him with my foot, urging him to get up. After a moment, he finally got the message and sat up, his expression not changing. Giggling, he turned to me.  
  
"You raped Anzu, didn't you?"  
  
"Huh huh, who's Anzu?"  
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
I left that room as quick as I could. Ugh…. Malik was no better than he was when Ishizu left to take care of him. On the way to my room, I paused, wondering where Bakura had gone. Speak of the devil; he emerged from the shadows, surprising me as he spoke up.  
  
"Are you sure we got the right person?"  
  
I nodded, smirking at his comment. Even I had to agree, Anzu must have been drunk at the time. I studied Bakura for a moment, who continued to tell me about everything Malik did on the way back. He didn't seem to be bothered by last night… I had to admit, I was pretty relieved. He hadn't said a word about it.   
  
I hoped to keep it that way. I wanted forget everything that happened last night. Everything, except falling asleep in Bakura's arms.   
  
My brow twitched. I couldn't fall in love with anyone… Not anymore. I couldn't allow it. Not after all the shit I've been though; I've been used enough.   
  
Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I turned to leave. My only wish was that Yugi, and Malik for that matter, leave the both of us alone.  
  
The next morning, a scratching noise awoke me. Bakura was asleep, curled up beside me, so I tried my best not to awake him. I was almost fully clothed, so I saw no need in throwing on my cape. Although, as soon as I removed the warm covers from my body, I wish I had.  
  
Opening the door, I looked out. There was no one there. Narrowing my eyes, I suspected a trick. It was then I heard a whimpering noise at my feet. Looking down, my eyes met with Jounouchi's heartbroken gaze. Jounouchi was sitting on the floor like a dog, whining and crying. Stepping back, I almost slammed the door on him.   
  
"Jounouchi, what the hell do you want?" I whispered, still trying not to wake Bakura.   
  
"Yugi wouldn't let me in his room last night… so I slept in Anzu's room… And when I went in there this morning, I found him with Malik-"  
  
Jounouchi began to cry again, his sniffles breaking the morning peace.   
  
"Shut up, Jou-inu! You're gonna wake everyone in the palace! …and why the hell did you come to me about this? I don't care."  
  
Jounouchi leaned forward, rubbing his head against my leg.   
  
"I figured since we've both been used by Yugi, we could be lovers!"  
  
I gagged at his words. Jounouchi and me? A couple? Kicking his face from my leg, he landed outside my door, whimpering once again.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Yugi uses everyone, not just us, dumbass! Besides, I love someone else."  
  
With that, I slammed the door, hooking the lock at the top of my door so he couldn't pry himself back in. I stared at the door for a moment. Had I really said what I thought I said…? My fingers covered my lips as the words I had spoken began to smother me.   
  
What was wrong with me? I told myself I would never love again…   
  
My thoughts were interrupted as warm hands were placed on my shoulders. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw a drowsy Bakura wobble up to me, rubbing his eyes. My shouts must have woken him up…   
  
Bakura now gazed up at me with a curious look in his eyes.   
  
"I thought I heard Jounouchi a moment ago…"  
  
"You did. He was just complaining about Yugi, nothing important."  
  
Bakura- The one who made me a hypocritical person to my own promises. You made me say I loved someone, and I don't even know if it's true or not. I needed some time in the temple to think… Pulling on my turban and cape, I fled from the room, hoping to find some sort of sanity there.  
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
I lay there half awake, half asleep when I heard Jounouchi scratching at the door. Hearing Seto stir, I pretended to be asleep, not wanting to get mixed up with anything that had to do with Jounouchi.  
  
Although I hadn't been listening to what was going on, my ears caught the words 'I love someone else.' I had to fight to urge to lift my head. Seto loved someone other than me? I'll kick their- Wait. I don't care. Seto can love whoever he wants.   
  
…Heh heh, as long as they prepare to die. The suspense was killing me, so I finally slid from the bed, tapping Seto on the shoulder. His body was so cold… Not warm like it usually was.   
  
As he turned to face me, I tried to act like I had been asleep that whole time. Yeah, that innocent act gets them every time.   
  
I could see it in Seto's eyes. Something was bothering him. Pushing past me, he grabbed his garments, leaving me alone in the room. No telling where he was going.  
  
It didn't surprise me that Seto was upset. Even I had to admit he'd been though a lot lately. All these things seemed to add up, each thing pissing me off even more. But Jounouchi… That pushed me over the edge. I don't know why I hated Jounouchi so much. He'd never really done anything. Until now.  
  
Poking my head outside the door, I saw Jounouchi was still outside, sitting on the floor and whimpering like a lost puppy. A grin swept across my lips. Oh how sweet revenge is.  
  
(( Ok. Obviously I don't have a very high opinion of Yami Malik. x_e Complain all you want. I like him that way.  
  
Next chapter up soon. I hope. v_v Please review. )) 


	6. The Mysteries Unfold Themselves

((A/N: I'm glad Yami's not as big of a whore as I make him. Everyone would be running around with STDs. x_e;;  
  
A little angsty in this chapter, just as a warning.  
  
The next part isn't really correct to the storyline either, if that happens to bother anyone.))  
  
****Yugi's POV****  
  
I've been here in my room, alone in the dark, for three days now. The servants have begged me to eat, but I haven't had an appetite for a while now. This all started a few days ago, after Malik spent the night…  
  
I woke up that morning, just in time to watch Malik walk out the door. Not like I cared… He wasn't exactly the best person I had made love to. Slipping on my robes, I entered the throne room, assuming it was going to be a regular day. I was wrong.   
  
Upon my throne's blue cushion lay a knife covered in blood, a note underneath it, splotched with the crimson liquid. I picked up the note and examined it for a moment. As much as I tried, I couldn't understand the writing. I had never really learned to read.  
  
Giving up on trying to make out the words, I handed it to my servant, who read it for me. That letter should never have been written… and to this day, I don't know who wrote it.   
  
The letter contained threats towards me and my kingdom, and something far worse. It told me Jounouchi was dead.  
  
My heart stopped. Asking the servant to read that last part again, I listened in a state of shock. Catching my breath, I began to run throughout the palace, calling for Jounouchi. He didn't reply.   
  
Jounouchi couldn't be dead… He just couldn't be… Not my Jounouchi… And there, in the middle of the hallway, lay a slaughtered, blonde puppy. People of the town often referred to Jounouchi as a dog. Kneeling down to the dead mutt, I searched for any clues of Jounouchi. Nothing.  
  
Giving up all hope of finding him, I turned, only to spot a trail of blood leading down the hall. Funny, that wasn't there before…  
  
I followed it. The dark red droplets led me down one hall and up another, until finally I reached a door. The door to my room.   
  
Opening the door, I poked my head in, curious to see what sight it had led me to. There, in my bed, lay a body. As I studied it, I could tell it was Jounouchi! Hoping this was all a cruel joke, I rushed in, throwing the covers off.   
  
"Jounouchi! I-"  
  
The sheets slipped from my fingers as my breath ceased. My blood ran cold. Tears blurred the gory vision of Jounouchi, whose dead body now inhabited my bed. Blood drenched the white sheets, dripping off the side, forming a small puddle on the floor.  
  
I crawled up on the bed beside him, stroking his golden locks. The tears slid from my cheeks, falling onto his ice-cold forehead. My hand stroked his pale cheeks, wishing this were only a dream. I placed a kiss upon his cheek, then rested my head on his bloody chest. The cold, sticky substance still flowed from the knife's wound, smudging on my face. I took Jounouchi's cold, still body in my arms, longing to hear his heartbeat one last time. Silence. This couldn't be happening…   
  
"Jounouchi… I love you…"  
  
* * *  
  
Jounouchi was dead. There was nothing else worth living for. Yet the gods wouldn't let me die. I've been sitting here in my room for three days without water or food, but it's done nothing to me except make me weak. This was pointless.  
  
I finally exited my room. As I entered the throne room, the servants gave me surprised looks as if they had expected me to die. Motioning for them to bring me food, I crawled upon my throne.   
  
The servant kneeled before me, a golden tray with grapes in her hands. Picking up one of the grapes, I began to twirl it between my fingertips. My thoughts began to wander.  
  
Everyone that I had loved had either died or left me. Everyone! If only there were a way to have an immortal lover… like a god. Or a… spirit. A spirit… That wasn't a bad idea. If I couldn't find a lover, I'd create one. I would create someone that would never die or cheat on me. Someone who could always hold me and be mine forever.  
  
Popping the grape into my mouth, I began to smile. I'd be sure to pay the old mage a visit later on.   
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
Over the past few days, I'd been thinking such sinful and strange thoughts; I thought I was going insane. The main thought being to overthrow Yugi and become the pharaoh myself, with Bakura at my right side. And I was insane enough to believe I could do it.   
  
Since then, I've been training Blue Eyes, trying to make her as strong as she possibly could. She knew I was pushing her, but her soul didn't seem to resist. It seems she wanted revenge as well.   
  
Turning away from Blue Eyes' post in the temple, I glanced at the empty post beside me. That station had been empty for so many years now. That spot used to belong to Ishizu before she moved away.   
  
Back when we were training to duel with the spirits, I used to have a crush on her. I remember how we used to be best friends, almost lovers, until she was called away. At first I thought I'd see her again… But when I did, I realized she'd never be the same. She was now insane herself, and barely recognized me. That was the day I decided never to love again. I had lost the one I loved. But that was a long time ago.   
  
Since then, Ishizu has gained a bit of her sanity back. But my love for her is long gone. She is nothing more than an ex-priestess to me now.  
  
I was so caught up in my memories that I didn't hear Yugi approach me. Funny, there was a rumor going around that he was going to die since he hadn't eaten for so long. He appeared fine now. Looking over my shoulder, I found him staring at me, waiting for a response for an unheard question.  
  
"Y-Yugi-sama…"  
  
A smile formed on Yugi's face as he pulled a glass bottle from his inner robes, holding it so I could see. There was a strange look in his eyes… almost as if he had found some wonderful treasure or something of that sort. It looked like a regular spirit monster bottle to me…  
  
"Look Seto… I have created the ultimate spirit-" Pulling the cork from the bottle, the smoke emerged, taking the shape of a human. "I've named him the Black Magician. Since you're so great at dueling, I figured you should be the first to meet him."  
  
Even I had to admit he was powerful. Its energy was so great, it was upsetting Blue Eyes' energy waves. Beckoning for him to put the Black Magician away, I turned to Blue Eyes, hoping she was alright.   
  
Yugi grinned.   
  
"I knew it. Black Magician is more powerful than your Blue Eyes White Dragon. I bet he could beat her in a duel!"  
  
Yugi continued to go on about how he loved his new spirit and how it would defeat everyone's spirit monsters and such. He may have been powerful, but not as powerful as Blue Eyes. I would make sure of that.   
  
* * *  
  
The day of the duel came. My side of the arena seemed especially uneasy today. I wonder why…  
  
All the priests that sat behind me whispered comments among each other, their eyes following my every move. I had to admit, it made me a little suspicious. But other than that, everything was going as planned.   
  
This was just going to be a sweet and simple duel, just between Blue Eyes and that stupid Black Magician.   
  
Yugi appeared at his side of the arena, obviously not used to being the one dueling instead of the one watching. His eyes wandered about the arena, studying it as if he'd never seen it before. Well, that was one advantage I had. He had little experience.  
  
The arena fell silent as the duel judge took his station at the side of the stadium, his hand rising to begin the duel. Lowering his arm, the crowd that surrounded us began to applaud.  
  
I drowned their cheers out with my thoughts, studying Yugi. I didn't expect him to have much of a strategy. Although, you'd think after watching these duels for so many years, you'd know a little how the game worked.   
  
My mind snapped back to the duel when Yugi released the Black Magician, who now wielded a staff of some sort. The stone plaque arose from the ground, the Black Magician's figure carved into it. The purpose of these plaques was for those who couldn't see the monsters' spirits. It's hard to explain, but you must go through training before you can truly see a spirit monster. It's more sensing their energy than actually seeing them, but that's off the subject. The Black Magician now hovered in place, waiting for me to unleash Blue Eyes.  
  
My fingers tightened on the cork. Good luck, Blue Eyes. The smoke emerged from the bottle, taking form of the huge dragon. Blue Eyes let out a roar, tossing her elegant head into the air.  
  
The Black Magician flew forward, raising his staff in Blue Eyes' direction. Blue Eyes managed to fly out of the way before he had a chance to attack. Blue Eyes now flew in circles around the Black Magician, trying to create a sandstorm from the wind from her wings and the sand from the arena's floor.  
  
The Black Magician teleported from the whirlwind, reappearing a small distance away from Blue Eyes. Funny, I don't remember any monster having that power.  
  
It was time to end this. I had planned this duel to be over much quicker. Yugi was so weak… I should have been able to defeat him in seconds! Raising my arm, I obtained Blue Eyes' attention.  
  
"Blue Eyes, attack!"  
  
In that same moment, I heard Yugi call out to his monster from the other end of the arena.  
  
"Black Magician, attack!"   
  
Blue Eyes' white lightning clashed with the Magician's black magic, creating an explosion that filled the whole arena with light and smoke. The light died down, but the smoke remained, making Yugi and I, as well as the crowd, to choke on it. It took a few minutes for the smoke to finally clear, and when it did, everyone leaned forward to witness the outcome.  
  
Blue Eyes' large figure appeared, standing over the Black Magician's lifeless body. The Black Magician looked as if it had been stepped on, his staff laying a few feet away from his outstretched hand. That's my girl… She must have attacked him while the smoke was still rising.   
  
The crowd cheered as Yugi scoffed, calling the Black Magician's soul back to its bottle. The plaque fell to the ground, proclaiming Blue Eyes the victor once again. I felt so much pride in Blue Eyes. She had never let me down before.   
  
Blue Eyes became a cloud of smoke as she returned to her bottle, the cork sliding into place behind her.  
  
"Good job, Blue Eyes."  
  
((Putting the next chapter up soon.  
  
Tell me what you think! Please review!)) 


	7. This Single Flame

((A/N: Kinda sappy chapter. =/ Lots of point of view switching too. x_e;  
  
Not much happens either. That's for later chapters. P))  
  
****Yugi's POV****  
  
I couldn't take it. Leaving the temple as soon as I could, I tried to ignore the cheers that Seto was soaking up. I was the Pharaoh. I wasn't supposed to lose. My fists clenched at my side.   
  
If I couldn't create the ultimate monster… then I'd steal it.   
  
That night, I returned to the temple. As planned, it was empty.   
  
I snuck silently along the passageways to the soul room, where the glass bottles were kept that contained the monsters' spirits. Holding my torch up, it provided me with enough light to distinguish which monster was which.   
  
There, near the middle of the row, lay the bottle of Blue Eyes; it's white smoke constantly moving. Taking the bottle from its perch, I slipped it into my cloak. I'd make sure Seto never dueled again.  
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
When I returned to the temple the next day, I received more strange glances from the people I passed. Ugh… what were they gaping about this time?  
  
I would soon find out.  
  
Inside the room of souls, I noticed my post was empty. Rushing over to it, I looked around the sides and behind my post. I couldn't believe it… Blue Eyes was gone!  
  
Panicking, I ran from the temple. I knew exactly who was responsible for this.  
  
Kicking the doors to the throne room open, I stomped in, my eyes full of rage.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yugi sat upon this throne, casually talking to Anzu, who sat on the ground below him. Realizing I was now in the room, he tried to act like he didn't know what was going on. But the look in his eyes gave it away. He knew exactly why I was there.  
  
"Yes, Seto?"  
  
Stepping over Anzu, I grabbed Yugi by his robes, pulling him to my face. Oh how I wanted to strangle him… He had taken my pride and soul.  
  
"Why so angry, Seto?"  
  
His voice hinted that he was guilty.   
  
"Ra damn it! You know very well why I'm angry! Where the hell is Blue Eyes?"  
  
"Heh, I didn't take your stupid Blue Eyes-"  
  
I opened my mouth to curse at him, but he cut me off before I could say more.  
  
"Black Magician did."  
  
My brow twitched. Did he really expect me to believe that his monster took Blue Eyes? Spirits don't have the power to do such things. Fine Yugi, have it your way. But I'll get Blue Eyes back, one way or another. Shoving Yugi back into his throne, I heard him let out a cry of pain as if I hurt him. Stupid weak Pharaoh.  
  
Stepping over Anzu as I left, she gave me a strange look, wondering what the commotion was all about. I didn't bother to answer. Slamming the doors behind me, I began to figure out where he had hidden Blue Eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
After a few hours of contemplation, I finally narrowed down the possibilities to his room. Probably in some obvious place at that. It was still daytime, so I decided to give Yugi the pleasure of possessing Blue Eyes until nightfall.  
  
Bakura noticed the pondering look on my face, arching a brow.  
  
"Is something bothering you?"  
  
I shook my head. It was probably better that I not tell Bakura about my plans. As much as he may try to help, I didn't want to take the risk of getting him caught.   
  
And so, that night, I climbed up to Yugi's balcony from the outside, crawling soundlessly over the railing. Yugi was dead asleep, snoring as loud as ever. Creeping in through the drapes, I spotted Blue Eyes' bottle beside the Black Magician's. Just as I thought, in an obvious place.  
  
I crept to the small glass table beside Yugi's bed, sliding Blue Eyes' bottle from its spot. This was too easy… There had to be some sort of catch.  
  
To my surprise, there wasn't. I slid over the balcony just as quickly as I had come. No one suspected a thing.  
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
It was late. Really late. I began to wonder where that stupid priest was. Probably in bed with that damn Pharaoh. As I thought this, something seemed to pierce my heart with jealousy. What was this? I wasn't supposed to care about Seto's whereabouts… or Seto for that matter.  
  
But the suspicion was eating me alive. I had to know where Seto was… and if he was with Yugi. Slipping from Seto's room, I began to scout the area, Yugi's room in particular. Pressing my ear against the door, I didn't hear any noise, except for Yugi's loud snoring.  
  
Wandering out into the courtyard, I decided to check the outside of the palace as well. Ra knows why he would be back there, but it's still better to check.  
  
My eyes studied the palace walls for a moment. Nothing unusual… Until I saw a figure move out of the shadows of one of the second story balconies and slide over the railing. It was the balcony of Yugi's room! Heh, I bet he was robbed. The figure was now descending down a rope that was tied to the balcony's banister, just long enough to brush the grassy ground below.  
  
As I examined the shadow, I realized it was no ordinary thief. It was Seto! For a moment, I just stood there in shock, trying to come up with an explanation of why he was in Yugi's room. Unfortunately, I couldn't come up with one.  
  
Running back to the courtyard, I slid behind a pillar, just in time to see him run past my hiding place. He was heading for the dimly lit street.  
  
Deciding to follow him, I departed from my hiding place, making sure to stay in the shadows. I tracked him all the way to the Duel Spirit Temple, which was currently empty. Why the hell was he here?  
  
I knew exactly where I was. I went straight to where the spirits were kept, which is precisely where I found him. Kaiba was kneeled down in front of the Blue Eyes White Dragon shrine, the elegant fire burning in front of the spirit's glass bottle. Seto's eyes were closed, and apparently his mind was concentrated more on his prayers than what was going on around him, so he didn't hear me enter. I now leaned up against the stone wall, waiting for him to awake from his trance. He was probably praying for mercy because he made love to that damn Pharaoh again.  
  
I felt sick at the thought. My nails drove into my bare arms as I began to feel hatred… or was it, jealousy? I couldn't tell. I just wanted everyone to stop touching my Seto.  
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
I had been praying to Blue Eyes that all our troubles would come to an end. An annoyed sigh caught my attention. Looking over my shoulder, I wondered who had followed me to the temple… Bakura.  
  
Bakura didn't look happy. Could it be that… Oh Ra, did he see me leave Yugi's room?   
  
Rising from my knees, I stood to face him. There was a look of rage in his narrow brown eyes. Those unblinking eyes that glared mercilessly at me. A growl rose from him, bearing his teeth as if he planned to bite me. I couldn't help but be frightened…   
  
"Tell me priest… why were you in the Pharaoh's room?"  
  
"I was simply retrieving Blue Eyes-"  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
Bakura's voice seemed to roar as his arm whipped out in front of him, grabbing me by the collar of my robes, forcing my body toward him. Now face-to-face, his quickened breath telling me that he planned something horrible for my punishment.   
  
Looking into his eyes, I saw that a look of jealousy and hurt had replaced the rage. His lower lip quivered before he spoke.   
  
"You're in love with that damned Pharaoh, aren't you?!"  
  
"No! I'd never-"  
  
My lungs refused to take in any more air. Ice seemed to lap up all my blood, leaving me frozen inside. He had seen me. Why didn't he believe me? He was apparently too angry to listen… Before I could explain, his hand released my robes, only to have his other slap me across the face. It happened so fast… all I had seen was a blur before I flew back and hit the ground.  
  
Once my vision cleared, Bakura approached me, just as angry. He leaned over me, his silver hair tumbling over his shoulders.  
  
"Why? How could you fall for that idiot Pharaoh?! I swear to Ra, I'll kill him!"  
  
As much as I wished he would, I don't think I could manage breaking him out of the dungeon again, if the guards hadn't killed him first.   
  
Bakura was shaking so much that he looked as if he were going to collapse. His fists were clenching to tight it looked like they were going to explode, his teeth biting down on his lower lip so hard they could bleed.  
  
"Bakura…"  
  
From his tightly shut eyes seeped small tear droplets that slid down his face, landing on my shoulder. I reached up to brush the other tear away, but he tossed his head back, refusing to allow me to stroke him.   
  
"Bakura, I'm not in love with Yugi… I swear, I was only trying to get Blue Eyes back. He stole Blue Eyes from me after he lost to the duel yesterday…"  
  
Bakura slowly turned his face back to me, tears still running down his cheeks. I reached towards his face once again, but this time he didn't pull away. Wiping the tears from his soft cheeks, his eyes seemed to lose their rage, closing at my touch. His lip quivered as he took in a deep breath, speaking up.  
  
"…I don't see why you stand working for that damned Pharaoh. All he does is whine, cry, and make love to people."  
  
"I know… but it would be useless to change now. He'll end up killing himself sooner or later anyway, seeing all his whores are dropping dead."  
  
I chuckled. Bakura seemed less upset now as he sat down beside me. We were silent for a moment, listening to the crackle of the fire that still burned before Blue Eyes. Lifting his head, Bakura looked almost like a sulking kitten, his cat ears drooping to the length of his hair.  
  
"Seto, I'm sorry I assumed things… And that I hurt you-"  
  
I smiled. He seemed so much different than when we first met.   
  
I rubbed the place where he had slapped me, which still stung.   
  
"Pfft, I'll be fine."  
  
At least he didn't kill me like I thought he planned to. It would be horrible to die at the hands of the one you lo-   
  
I looked at Bakura, who still sulked beside of me. A few days ago, I had come to pray to Blue Eyes to help sort out my feelings. I've been asking too much of Blue Eyes lately. She needs a break.  
  
But that day I came to her to pray, I realized something. I loved Blue Eyes… but not that kind of love. I just knew I cared for her a lot. But I also cared about Bakura a lot…   
  
Needless to say, I came to a conclusion. And I had to let him know…  
  
I leaned forward, gripping his shoulders and pulling him close to me. Of course the pouting look turned into a confused expression. Struggling to escape my grasp, I only wanted to hold him tighter. Leaning down, I whispered into his ear.  
  
"I love you, Bakura."  
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
I swallowed hard. Did I just hear what I think I heard? Nah… Too much sand in my ears again.  
  
Lifting my head, I tried to search for an explanation in Seto's eyes. He had his eyes closed, go figure. Laying my head against his warm chest, I could hear his heat beat. Thu-bump… Thu-bump… Was it just me, or was his heart beating fast?  
  
Maybe I really had heard those words. But just to make sure, I had to hear them again. Getting my innocent act together, my hand touched his chin, tilting his face toward mine.  
  
"Wh-What did you say?"  
  
"I…" Seto hesitated before he finished. His cheeks looked so red, even in this dim light. It amused me in a way to see him stumble over his words like this.  
  
"I love you…"  
  
Oh Ra… I had heard him right. My whole body went numb, my mind feeling as if it were stuck by lightning from the shock. He… He loved me? But how? Why? There's nothing to love!  
  
Apparently he expected me to reject him. Closing his eyes again, he held me close to him as if it were the last time. Of course, it wasn't. My arms slid around his chest, my fingertips gently brushing his bare back. It was then I realized what I was doing. Since when did I become a fan of this lovey dovey crap?  
  
My conscience told me to push him away. But I couldn't… I just couldn't do it…   
  
His arms had somehow managed to drag me into a hug, his hand now stroking my hair in the back. Now I really couldn't pull away. Just a few moments ago, I had been so angry that he had left me for that damned Pharaoh. But now, Yugi was probably clawing at his walls, wishing he could be me.  
  
No one had ever said they loved me. Ever. I had heard lovers say it to each other casually on the streets, but did they really mean it? I never thought they did. I didn't think the phrase had any deeper meaning than a simple "Hello". Until now.  
  
Without warning, my mouth opened, whispering into the High Priest's chest.  
  
"Seto…"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I… I love you too…"  
  
Something seemed to gush from my heart, filling my body with an unknown emotion. It was like an overflowing well… If this feeling didn't go away soon I was probably going to puke or drown in its depth.  
  
And once again, we held each other in a pleasant embrace the whole night, waking up just in time to watch the sun's golden rays seep over the great pyramids. I love you Seto… And I will until the gods try to separate up with death. And even then, I'll stay by your side, and sleep on your grave, until I join you.  
  
((Short, yes, but more will be up soon. =D Please review!)) 


	8. I Have But One Belief

(( This took forever to post. v_v Really sorry about that.  
  
A few notes on this chapter:  
  
-Yugi is a complete butt.  
  
-Exodia = Mutambo (© Jared. Blame him for this.)  
  
-This was written previous to my knowledge of the true form of "spirit dueling" and the 6 priests, as I've mentioned before. So don't kill me for inaccurate-ness.  
  
If you have no problem with those things, then go ahead. x_e))  
  
****Yugi's POV****  
  
The stone beneath me was growing hotter by the second. Wasn't that stupid mage done yet?  
  
I had been waiting for nearly an hour now for my new spirit monster. This morning when I woke up, I realized someone had taken Blue Eyes from my room and returned it to its place at the Duel Temple. It was an omen to keep away from Blue Eyes, I'm sure.  
  
Since Black Magician had failed me, I decided to create a new one that was more handsome, loyal, and strong. And this time, I would have a lover and the victory of defeating Seto!  
  
Getting to my feet, I signaled for my servant, Mutambo, to follow me. Mutambo was one of my top servants and was very loyal. I would have loved him if he weren't so old and ugly. Too bad for him.  
  
Peeking around the corner, I searched for the old mage. My eyes caught sight of the giant pit in the middle of the floor that now smoked from the concoction he planned to make my spirit monster from. I also saw tubes and glass bottles, full of different liquids and such, but unfortunately, the room was empty. He was gone!  
  
I motioned for Mutambo to follow once again as we entered the mage's room, calling for him. He really wasn't there… Stupid mage! I'll just have to finish my spirit monster myself!  
  
Grabbing random tubes, I began to pour their contents into the smoky pit, the fumes growing more and more strong. I could tell Mutambo was dizzy from the odor, and needed to sit down. But just as I opened my mouth to suggest it, he collapsed right into the concoction!  
  
I jumped back as his body made a huge splash, the pit overflowing with the smoldering liquid. The liquid bubbled for a moment as the liquid began to settle, the vapor creeping across the stone ground.  
  
"Poor Mutambo."  
  
  
  
I couldn't say I'd miss him. I had more attractive servants, you know. Taking the last tube left on the rack, I dumped it in, carelessly dropping the glass cylinder on the ground beside me. The glass shattered, making just loud enough of a noise to echo. Good thing I decided to wear sandals today.  
  
I watched the pit for a moment. Nothing.  
  
"Stupid mage!"  
  
It was probably Mutambo's fault for messing it up. Oh well, I'll blame the mage for now and force him to create a new one tomorrow. Turning to leave, I felt the tiles began to quake. Earthquake?  
  
The pit erupted, smoldering liquid and all. My skin was scorched by the hot substance, leaving multiple marks of many colors on my back. I cried out in pain, tears coming to my eyes from the burn.  
  
I felt a rather large, rough hand on my back. The pain seemed to seep out of my body, the spots shirking by the second. Looking behind me, I wondered who my rescuer was. My eyes widened as I saw the most hideous thing I'd ever seen in my life…  
  
A huge spirit monster loomed over me, the head of what looked like a deceased ruler and the chains of a prisoner, the rags of a peasant and the jewels of a king…  
  
The mage stepped from behind a nearby pillar, chuckling.  
  
"I knew you'd try to speed things up, Pharaoh. And this is the result. This is your mighty, powerful spirit you requested. Mutambo, or rather the Pharaoh's servant Exodia now."  
  
The mage drew Exodia into a glass bottle, sliding a stopper into place. I remained on the floor, still shocked by his revolting looks. I had wanted something better looking… But if he was powerful enough to defeat Seto, then I'll use him this once. But after that, the peasants can have him.   
  
You're mine, Seto!  
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
My eyes eased open as I felt something nuzzling my arm. Temporarily forgetting about it, I realized I had fallen asleep in Seto's arms, his warm body providing a heated blanket underneath me. My face was resting against his bare chest, which was just as soft as the first time I touched his skin. I almost felt… happy. That's right, this cranky old tomb robber was happy for once. You never cease to amaze me, Seto.  
  
I felt something fuzzy nuzzle my arm once again. Looking down, I saw a white, almost silver kitten staring up at me. Huge chocolate eyes seemed to beg me to pet it, but of course I didn't. I sat up a little, waking Seto, glaring down at the little fuzz ball. Reaching down to push it away, Seto's hand stopped me, pulling the kitten closer.  
  
The kitten mewed and curled up on his chest, lying in the spot where my head had once rested. Narrowing my eyes, I turned from the scene, my arms crossing over my chest. It killed my ego knowing I was jealous of a stupid kitten.  
  
"I bet that thing has an owner."  
  
Seto didn't reply. He simply continued to stroke the kitten, almost as if he were in a daze. Getting to my feet, I brushed sand from the back of my robes, wondering of anyone had seen us sleeping together. What a sight… A high priest and a tomb robber sleeping on the floor of a temple. I chuckled.  
  
Seto rose behind me, still cradling the kitten in his left arm. Arctic blue eyes lifted, automatically telling my something was on his mind.  
  
"We're naming him Ryou."  
  
With that, he turned and disappeared down the hall, the kitten sleeping soundly in his arms. Ryou… how like Seto to choose a name that meant "spirit". I followed, pretending not to notice that he was acting so distant. I trailed him all the way back to the palace, neither of us saying a word as we walked. I didn't allow it to bother me.  
  
As we walked soundlessly down the hall, a voice called out to Seto, forcing him to stop. Halting, Seto turned, allowing the short Pharaoh to catch up with us. Seto bowed to Yugi, the kitten sliding from his arms and wobbling off down the hall, almost as if it were trying to get away from the Pharaoh. Smart kitty.  
  
Yugi seemed surprised that Seto had obeyed, staring at him for a moment before he spoke. Clearing his throat, he tilted his head up to face the taller High Priest.   
  
The stupid Pharaoh hadn't even acknowledged I was even there. Though I stood right beside him, I seemed invisible. Oh well, at least I don't have to put up with him.  
  
"Seto, I challenge you to another duel in the Shadow Games. I *know* you'll accept."  
  
Seto nodded, not bothering to give him a verbal reply. Yugi's purple eyes narrowed as he leaned closer to the High Priest, staring into Seto's cerulean hues. Neither moved until Yugi cracked a smile, tossing his head back with a laugh.  
  
"Seto… if you're having trouble in bed, I can help you, you know."  
  
Both Seto and I seemed to jump at the comment. I looked at Seto, seeing he was now back to his usual cold self, his arctic eyes glaring mercilessly at the Pharaoh. Yugi leaned back, his golden sandals clicking on the marble floor.  
  
"Oh my, did I touch a sore spot? Let me make it feel better-"  
  
"Yugi-sama."  
  
Seto prevented him from moving any closer. I'm glad he did so. Otherwise, I would have killed that damn Pharaoh. My temper was about to be shoved over the edge.  
  
Yugi tilted his head to the side, blinking at Seto's rejecting gestures.  
  
"Yugi-sama, I know very well you rule over me, as well as everyone else in this kingdom, but you cannot tell me who I can and can't love."  
  
"What are you getting at, High Priest?"  
  
"I hate you, Yugi-sama. I hate you." Seto spat, pulling me close to his chest. Noticing the hurt look on Yugi's face, I couldn't help but grin. "And I'm in love with-"  
  
"A tomb robber? A filthy tomb robber?"  
  
Yugi was on the verge of tears. I had to hold back my laughter; I loved seeing him in pain. Especially when he was being rejected by my Seto. Although my moment of bliss didn't last very long. Yugi began to tremble uncontrollably, had hands reaching out for Seto like a mad man.  
  
Seto's cold stare drifted away from Yugi only for a moment, just in time to miss the insane Pharaoh spring on me, ripping me from Seto's grasp. After pushing me to the floor, he jumped on my High Priest, knocking him to the ground as well. Yugi's small hands were gripped tightly over Seto's neck, threatening to choke him if he moved.  
  
Yugi had gone too far this time. My temper shot through the roof as I sprung to my feet, ready to launch an attack on the Pharaoh. Something caught me mid air, pulling me away from Yugi. Growling, I looked over my shoulder, only to gaze upon Malik's horrid face. Crying out in anger, I threw my fist into his face, snapping his face back long enough for me to escape his grip. Sending another kick to his groin, he finally fell to the ground, letting his retarded laugh play like an unending nightmare.  
  
Turning back to the Pharaoh, I realized Malik had only been a distraction. Yugi was now attempting to de-clothe the High Priest once again, his cape and turban already in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Sending a kick to Yugi's bare back, the Pharaoh turned to face me, both his and Seto's saliva covering his mouth. Yugi jumped up off of Seto, now coming after me. I threw a punch at his face, expecting him to simply be hit. Instead, he dodged, grabbing me as I passed, throwing me against the wall. Although shorter than me, his hands were surprisingly strong, pinning my wrists against the marble wall.  
  
"How does it feel, tomb robber? How does it feel to watch your lover get kissed in front of you? How does it feel to have your lover stolen from you? Well now you know! I could have anyone I wanted in this entire kingdom!"  
  
Leaning forward, he licked my cheek. He didn't have time to do much more. My knee sprang up, kicking him between the legs as hard as I could. My hands were now freed as Yugi bent down, obviously hurt from the blow. My next punch didn't miss this time. My fist left a huge red mark on his cheek as he fell backward, landing beside Malik on the ground. Leaning over him, I muttered:  
  
"I guess it's not that hard when you're a professional rapist."  
  
Turning to Seto, who had composed himself, I suddenly realized what he had been so upset about. Approaching him, my eyes met with his, searching for an answer for the question I was about to ask.  
  
"Seto… You don't really love me, do you? You were just using me… Your true love is lying on the floor beside the village idiot on the floor! Am I right?"  
  
Seto's confused expression wasn't going to fool me. I knew he loved Yugi… All those times Yugi had gone after him… And not once had he attempted to get away. Even then, as they struggled on the floor, I could tell his resistance was fake.  
  
Walking past him, I drowned out his excuses and pleadings. I decided it was time to leave this place. I had been locked up in Seto's little room long enough. I would be gone by nightfall, never to see that traitor again.  
  
****Yugi's POV****  
  
That night, the moon seemed to shine especially bright. I began to ponder about what had happened earlier.  
  
After the commotion, I went to the mage for advice. Sadly, he gave me none. Instead, he told me about a premonition he had. Three gods would descend to Egypt and destroy all that inhabited it. The purpose of this vision was yet to be revealed, but I knew we had to do something to protect the Sennen Items from being destroyed. The mage was usually right when it came to visions and such things, so I decided to take him seriously.  
  
Now, as I stared out my window, I realized there was nothing left to live for. Jounouchi, the Sennen Knights, all of my friends that were dead… Seto now hated me and probably wouldn't care if I threatened him any more. Malik was too busy leaving the city with Anzu earlier, that's why he tried to help me. But now both he and Anzu were gone. There was no one left.  
  
I now made my decision. Within the rise of the next moon, my priests, as well as myself, would be sacrificed to the remaining Sennen Items, which still rested inside the temple of Ra.  
  
Clutching my robes, I felt tears seep from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks. I was afraid. And lonely. Oh Ra… This will be the end of my family's reign over Egypt.  
  
((Next chapter is the last. Finally. e_e Don't worry, I have much better stories to come - both in plot and descriptions. They should be up over Christmas break, if anyone cares to wait that long. v_v Feh. )) 


	9. I Still Love You

((Decided to add the last chapter while I was at it. Little angsty...  
  
Careful though. There was another added Yami Malik = retard part. ^_^; Sappy parts as well. Well, I warned you.))  
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
The sun's golden rays were the only warmth in the entire room that morning. I lay in my bed, which was drowning in my tears. Bakura was gone. He had left so suddenly… And I've yet to find out why. I remember him yelling at me for not trying to get away from Yugi when he raped me… But I did try. And no matter how many times I said it, he ignored me.  
  
Icy cold tears constantly streamed from my eyes all night, my heart decaying from the tragedy I had suffered. I wanted to die. I just wanted to throw myself from the highest temple and die. Bakura had been my only light of hope. And my light had blown out.  
  
There was a knock at my door. Whoever it was persisted to leave until I answered. My lifeless body rose from the position it had been in all night, my pillow damp from tear droplets. Wiping the wetness from my eyes, although I knew it wouldn't do much good; I opened the door, trying to look and sound collected.  
  
Opening the wooden door, a messenger stood in front of me, handing me a small scroll. The boy made sure it was in my hand before letting go, saying, "It's from Pharaoh Yugi, it's important."  
  
With that, the messenger boy sped off, trotting down the hall without a care in the world. Closing my door, I studied the note for a moment. Somehow, I knew it contained nothing pleasant.  
  
Although once I read it, I wept tears of joy. Ra had answered my prayers. Yugi was going to sacrifice us to Ra to protect the Sennen Items from invading gods. I would be out of my misery sooner then I planned.  
  
Crumpling up the letter, I tossed it carelessly out the window, then turned to prepare myself for my final prayers.  
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
I don't know what's happened to me. Since I met that damned High Priest, I've become rather soft. I hate this feeling.  
  
The night before, I had returned to the palace, sleeping outside Seto's courtyard on a small patch of grass. It was morning now, the sun's bright rays disturbing me from my sleep. Now, as I sat up and yawned, I felt something bounce off my head. A ball of crumpled papyrus fell beside me.  
  
Looking up at the balcony overhead, I wondered if Seto had seen me. My eyes then returned to the crumpled piece of papyrus as I picked it up, smoothing out the wrinkled sheet. The letter was from Yugi. Probably some love letter.  
  
But as I read it, I began to tremble. Struck with fear, I dropped the note, my head snapping back to Seto's balcony.   
  
"Oh Ra, Seto!"  
  
Being a skilled climber, I easily ascended up the stone wall, reaching the marble balcony in a matter of seconds. But as I peered over the balcony's rim, I saw the room was empty. Leaping over the railing, I rushed to the door, poking my head out. He wasn't in the hallway either.  
  
My heart was racing. I had to find him. Bounding back over the balcony's railing, I dashed to the ground, taking off as fast as I could to the Temple of Ra.  
  
The Temple of Ra was the largest temple in the town, so it wasn't hard to find. People crowded the temple like ants around their anthill, swarming around the altar to worship their god before an unsuspected death.   
  
I crawled over statues and between people's legs, finally reaching the restricted area in which Seto was. Racing down the hall, I could feel my heart grow cold as my stomach turned. Could it be that I was… nervous?  
  
The room came into view. Entering it, no one seemed to notice me. All the priests were so out of it… as if they had been on opium or turned into zombies. My eyes searched the room until they fell upon Seto's slim form. He wasn't in his usual robes… These were more elegant. Long purple robes that were lined in gold, creating the symbol of Ra and Blue Eyes at the shoulders.  
  
My eyes watered. Somehow, I felt as if this was my fault. If I hadn't gotten angry with Seto, he would have rejected Yugi's request to sacrifice them. My eyes narrowed as a sudden rush of anger shot though my body. My hand flew out, catching one of the priests by the collar of his robes. Dragging the non-responding priest behind one of the statues, a quick blow to the head had him out cold. Switching into the priest's green robes, I pulled the hood securely over my head, making sure to cover my hair. Not like anyone would notice…  
  
Sliding back around the corner, I peered from underneath the lowered hood, trying to spot Seto once again. He now was sitting on the ground underneath one of the torches, appearing as if he were deep in thought.  
  
Trying to act as normal as possible, I wandered around the room for a moment (as the other zombie priests were doing), before I slid into a sitting position beside my High Priest. At first Seto stared at the floor in front of him, still looking like something was on his mind. He then caught sight of me, but didn't bother to turn and face me.  
  
"Is something wrong, Priest Shaada?"  
  
  
  
Oh Ra! I didn't think about this! Trying my best to disguise my voice, I muttered a quick "Nothing." under my breath.  
  
At this, Seto lifted his head in my direction, giving me a half confused look. Apparently I had chosen the wrong voice; it was obvious he knew it was me. Well, so much for fooling him.  
  
Seto shifted his eyes away from me. It was almost a hurt look. I hated seeing him this way…  
  
"You know you'll be punished if you get caught here…"  
  
"Do you really think I care?!" I hissed.   
  
I allowed nothing more than a second of silence to pass before I pulled his chin so his face met with mine. My lips lightly brushed his as Seto attempted to pull away. Stupid priest…  
  
"Seto… I…" My hand still gripped his chin, forcing him to remain in front of me while I tried to force words out of my mouth. My teeth gritted together, refusing to permit the words to escape my mouth. I wasn't used to saying them… But I had to. For Seto…  
  
"I'm sorry…" I managed to whisper. "I'm sorry I yelled at you… I'm sorry I inflicted my presence among you… I'm sorry I met you-"  
  
These words were usually muttered to suck up to someone to get me out of trouble. But this time, the words had meaning. This was how I truly felt. I was sorry… I never meant to hurt him the way I did.  
  
"Bakura…"  
  
Seto's voice trembled. I felt him pull me into a tight embrace, as if he never wanted to let go. I didn't want him to…  
  
"I love you… There's no reason you have to suffer because of me. In a few minutes, they're going to sacrifice-"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
I wasn't going to allow him to die alone. I told him I would stay with him until the end, and I'll keep my word. We had no time left to talk. The priests were shooed from the room, never to return again.  
  
****Malik's POV****  
  
Heh. It seemed like a peaceful night. The bright stars, the smoke rising behind those buildings, the loud screams coming from the peasants around me. I sighed in pleasure.  
  
Anzu had disappeared about an hour ago. I've yet to find out where she has gone. She was probably just with Yugi. Huh huh.  
  
The ground began to shake behind me. The explosions grew louder as the buildings beside me suddenly disappeared behind a dark cloud of smoke. Forgetting to hold my breath, I breathed in the smoke. For a moment, I couldn't breathe. Only cough.  
  
After what seemed like a really long time, I stopped coughing, only to make out the form of something really big behind the clearing smoke. Huh, if I didn't know better, I'd say that was the God of Obelisk. But I don't think so… he's a god. This must be some really tall and fat man, huh.  
  
The man stared at me for a moment, then began to get closer. I watched him until he was right in front of me. I guess he didn't see me, because the next thing I saw was his big foot hovering over me and-  
  
**Squish**  
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
The guards ushered us out onto a creaky, wooden platform in front of the giant golden statue of Ra, just before the altar. Seto nudged me, giving me a pleading look.  
  
"Please Bakura… There's no purpose in dying here…"  
  
"There's no purpose in living if you're not living with me."  
  
Heh, I finally got him to shut up. He just gave me that sympathetic look… It was so much different than the look he gave me when we first met. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about that.  
  
I now held a Sennen Item in my hands. The Sennen Ring, hm? Well, it was that priest's lucky day. He didn't have to die, plus I took this nice little item off his hands. Seto held the Sennen Rod tightly in his right hand. I could tell he was uneasy.  
  
I then felt something fuzzy nuzzle my ankle. My head tilted down to the little silverfish fluff ball from before. Stupid kitten! What was it doing here?! Before I realized what I was doing, I had picked him up.   
  
"Stupid kitten…"  
  
Well, I had no time to do anything else. Seto's arms flew around me as everything seemed to happen at once-- There were explosions outside as the people began to scream about giant god spirits running amuck outside, destroying everything in sight.  
  
The whole temple began to shake as the Pharaoh began to chant some sort of spell. The Sennen Items began to glow. Oh how I wanted to grab Seto by the hand and run… But that would be pointless. It's either die painlessly in your love's arms at an altar or be crushed by a god.  
  
Seto's arms seemed to tighten around me as tears streamed down his cheeks. There was a pain deep within my heart, forcing my free hand to reach up and stroke the droplets away. The kitten in my arms mewed innocently, curling up in my left arm. It almost pained me to watch him die with us.  
  
The Pharaoh had finished his spell and was now staring at us, almost in disbelief. Yet even he gave into defeat, turning his face away from Seto and all he was to leave behind.  
  
Seto leaned down to whisper into my ear. I could faintly make out his words over all the explosions and noise, but I knew what he was saying.  
  
"I love you, Bakura."  
  
"I love you too, Seto."  
  
Seto's hand was now stroking my own cheek, wiping away tears that just seemed to appear. I was almost immune to the thought of dying… All the other priests were sobbing and cowering; yet I remained calm. Somehow I knew Seto and I would still be lovers, even if a thousand years tried to separate us. Well, I'll wait a thousand years.  
  
A silent, golden light crept over Seto, Ryou, and me, drowning out all the screams and explosions. Leaning up, Seto and I kissed out last kiss, as our bodies grew numb. And so, our bodies were no more.  
  
* * *  
  
****Post Duelist Kingdom****  
  
****Domino City****  
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
It had been just a few years since my hikari, Ryou, revived me from my thousand-year sleep within the Sennen Ring. How was I supposed to know that annoying little kitten would turn out to be my other half?  
  
Well, here we were, on our way back from the Duelist Kingdom. 'Kaiba', as they call him now, decided to be a nice guy and give us all a lift home, crammed in his small helicopter. Yugi and his little mob had already left, and Kaiba was now taking us, or Ryou rather, home. Holding the Sennen Eye close to my chest, a sinister grin spread across my face. I was going to accomplish what I should have set out for so long ago… Steal all the Sennen Items!  
  
I could hear the *thu-bump thu-bump* of my hikari's heart. The image of him holding his stomach and blushing came to my mind. Leaning my back against the stone wall of my soul room, I put the Sennen Eye away, addressing Ryou.  
  
//Baka hikari! What's wrong with you? Got cramps or something?//  
  
/Ii… iie yami. I…/  
  
His voice became soft as I felt his eyes shift from Kaiba to his lap, pondering what he should say. I couldn't help but chuckle… Ryou was in love with my High Priest. Not like I was angry that he was; far from it. My hikari might actually be useful in getting him back. Whispering a few things to him, I sat back and watched Ryou stutter, trying to talk to Kaiba.  
  
"S-Seto…. I mean, Kaiba-sama…"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Ha- have you ever been interested in E-Egypt?"  
  
I laughed listening to him stumble over his words. This might be interesting.  
  
"Iie. I've never really been interested in such things… It's all myths and bull shit."  
  
My mouth dropped. Ok, so my plan backfired. But did he really not remember his past days as a High Priest?  
  
/Yami… I thought you said he would say yes…/  
  
I remained silent as my tongue ran across my lower lip, pondering. Oh yeah, this would take some time. I'll get you back, Seto Kaiba. Tossing my head back, my laughs echoed throughout my soul room. Your body will be mine once again!  
  
((The end. xD Let me know what you think! Please review!)) 


End file.
